Because of Hope
by RosieRathbone
Summary: The workings of fate brought them together, and now, because of hope, they get the life they've always wanted. But is it always that simple? AH. *Sequel to 'TWOF'*
1. When Dad's Gone

**Here it is, bitches! The sequel to 'The Workings of Fate'! If you haven't read that one I advise you do before you read this. **

**Enjoy!**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter one.  
Edward.  
**

"Fucking asshole."

Bella mumbled and pulled the bed cover tight under her chin. Her back was to me and the only noise she made in response to anything I said was a manly grunt. I was leaving in a handful of hours and this was not how I wanted us to part.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She imitated, flipping over to face me with a face like fury. "How can you be _sorry? _I told you a thousand times that this is the _one _thing I did not want you to do yet you went ahead and booked it anyway!"

"If I had the option I would have refused the offer, but this is my job, Love – I couldn't refuse it."

"Yes you can! Twice a year they told you – twice a year you'll have to make those week-long trips somewhere, but this is the fourth in three months! _And I've only been here three months!_ It's not you going away that annoys me, it's what you'll be doing."

It killed me to see the fear in her eyes which were also glazed with unshed tears. I covered her fisted hands with mine and shuffled over to bring us closer. "You have no reason to be scared, Love. I know what I'm doing." I thought my own vote of confidence would have helped, but sadly it didn't.

"You've never done this before, Edward, how do you know what you're doing?"

My reply was cut off by the loud knocking on the bedroom door. _"Can I come in?" _We don't feel comfortable having locks on bedroom doors, so Cooper was told to knock before entering, and (so far) we've been safe from any accidental oopsies.

"Of course you can, Bud." I hoped that Coop's presence would rid Bella of her mood. He sprinted over and leaped onto the bed between us. Half a chicken sandwich in hand.

"Can we have a Lazy Saturday today?" He tore into his sandwich which dotted crumbs down his pyjamas.

"We don't have the time for one this morning 'cause I need to go to the airport, remember?"

"Oh yeah… that really sucks. Bella are you as jealous as I am? I've wanted to swim with sharks, like, my _whole life._"

"No. I'm not jealous. I'm going to shower." Cooper watched as Bella got out the bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the en suite without saying another word.

"Did… did I do something wrong?"

I understood that she was annoyed and she had every right to be, but I didn't appreciate her being short to him like that; especially when he looked so upset.

"Of course not, Bud. Bella isn't happy that I'm going away again and so it is nothing that you have done."

"And 'cause you're going to swim with Great Whites?" He chewed on another bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, because of that. I don't think you'd like it either if I worked with something you were very scared of."

"But I'm not afraid of anything, Padre, so you can do what you want."

I chuckled. "You know what I mean, Coop."

_0-0_

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid; you won't stick your arm out the cage or try and touch them or…"

"Sweetheart," I took a hold of her shaking hands. "We're tagging them, so I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that I will be careful. I know what I'm doing."

After some consideration it seemed Bella's fuse had died and she was no longer as angry. "I'm sorry," her lips pouted – she laid her cheek upon my shoulder. "I don't know what's got into me. I love you and we're going to miss you so much."

I brushed my lips with hers to save the moment until I returned in twelve days. "I love you, too. Keep yourselves safe and I'll ring when I arrive in Gansbaai."

"_Cooper! Dad is leaving now!" _Bella called down the hallway.

"_Waait! I can't move or else the Weeping Angel will get me!"_

We stood around for a few minutes, reminding Cooper that he had to hurry or else I'd miss my flight, and he soon came running, dressed as the Doctor with a black suit, long, brown trench coat and white Converse with a toy sonic screwdriver in his left hand.

"Have fun playing with the sharks, Padre – take lots of pictures of their teeth!" Bella shivered, but Cooper didn't notice that and carried on talking. "Sometimes they can get their heads stuck in the bars of the cage and if that happens _definitely _take a picture of that! _Oh! _Great Whites can get to 13ft long which is, like, _double _the length of Uncle Emmett! See if a shark has opened its mouth fully? You could easily slide inside it."

Bella covered her mouth with her right hand, like she was trying not to be sick. I took her left to steady her balance.

"Do you want to know more, Padre?"

"Thanks, Bud, but I have to get going now." I crouched down to his level. "You be good for Bella when I'm gone and help with all the pets, okay?"

"Aye." He said with a proud smile. "I'm being the 10th Doctor today and he is actually from Scotland, so I'm learning some Scottish words."

"Excellent idea, Coop. I'll see you in two weeks okay? Love you, Bud."

"Love you too, Dad."

_0-0_

**Bella**

"You grab some fresh papers and bedding and I'll start to empty the hutch, right?" Coop was cuddling Paul the guinea pig to his chest and tickled him between his ears. He didn't listen to a word I said. "Cooper, I'm talking to you." I don't know where my short temper came from, but no matter how calm I got it would lash out without warning.

"Aw, haud yer wheesht; I'm playing with Paul."

"Excuse me?"

He looked from Paul to me and then broke out in a childish grin, "it's another Scottish phrase I've learnt! It's means 'be quiet'/'shut up'/'hold your tongue'."

"Well I don't appreciate you telling me to shut up, so please put Paul in the run with Gary and help me clean out your pets."

Coop frowned and pouted his lips. "Are you sad that Padre has gone 'cause you're not being very nice today."

And just like that, my mood evaporated and I suddenly felt as guilty as sin. "I'm sorry, Coop; I don't mean to be moody. Can you forgive me?"

When he didn't answer and turned away to put Paul in the run I was certain that he wouldn't forgive me and that I had put a dent in our friendship, but then he ran at me for a hug and I knew I was only being silly. "Yes, I forgive you, Bella. But only if we can have ice cream after dinner…" His smile looked wicked and mischievous.

"Is that not what we always do?" Whenever Edward is away we always do things that he doesn't often allow. Like eating ice cream after having dinner, or 'flying' down aisles on a shopping cart wearing a superhero cape. _We go wild!_

"Well, yeah, but maybe you don't want to…"

_Ooh this boy, how I love him. _"I can't say no to ice cream, Coop. Especially when it's our secret after-dinner ice cream."

"Yaaay! And what are we having for dinner? Tacos?!"

"Yeah, we can have tacos if you want. But first we need to clean out this hutch – it's starting to smell."

_0-0_

"The eggs for the soufflés – where, where did it all come from?" Cooper spoke to the cardboard cut-out of a Dalek. He was playing a game where the Doctor was speaking to a lady called Oswin, but she was hidden somewhere and he went to find her. They spoke about making soufflés, but Oswin needed eggs. Turns out, she was a Dalek all along, yet she didn't remember being turned.

"_I am human; I am not a Dalek… I am human… I am not Dalek…" _His voice was soft, imitating that of a young lady, but as his line progressed his voice became strangled to imitate a Dalek.

I sat on the couch with Flash curled up beside me. We watched Cooper's playing in amusement; how he jumped back and forth between characters.

"_Eggs…" _He croaked.

"It wasn't real. It was never real." Said the Doctor.

"_Eggs…ter…min…ate…"_

"Oswin…"

"_Eggs…ter…min-ate. Exterminate…" _

He subtly brought the cut-out closer before jumping back into the character of the Doctor. "No-no.. Oswin, Oswin…"

"_Exter-exter-exterminaaaaate…"_

"Oswin, Oswin!" Coop backed up with his hands up to shield.

"_Ex…" _He was quiet for a minute. _"Why do they hate you…so much? Hate you, so much…"_

The Doctor relaxed and stepped closer to Oswin/Dalek… whoever Coop pretended it was. "I fought them. Many, many times."

"_I have grown… stronger in fear… of… you…" _His croaking voice drawled on, like the character had become weak.

The next thing I recall, he was ducking and dodging something invisible as he ran around the living room. Flash, noting the excitement, barked and joined in with the running. Coop took out his sonic screwdriver and _'bzzz'_ed it against the door handles to magically open it. Not even ten seconds later they both trotted back into the room and Coop ended his performance with a theatrical bow.

I clapped – of course. "Well done, Sweetheart; that was very good."

"Thanks. I didn't remember how it ended on TV, so I just made it up and the Doctor likes to run a lot, so, y'know."

"Well I think it ended perfectly."

"Oh!" He put the tip of his finger to his lips. "If I was saying it how the 10th Doctor (the Scottish one) would say it, it would have been '_a dinnae ken how it ended'_."

"Is that right? Wow, you've learnt a lot of new sayings."

"Aye," he bounced on the couch, "I looked for it on the internet – like what I did with Italian phrases. They say 'pure' instead of 'really' _"I pure liked that movie" _and…_oh, what was it again…_Um… yeah! If you say 'dinnae fash yersel' it means 'don't worry'. And 'small' is 'wee'."

I couldn't help but wonder how he remembers all of that – I had already forgotten what he had said first. But I didn't have time to dwell on that, because all of a sudden a strange wave of nausea flowed through my throat. I couldn't tell if I was going to vomit or if it was only the feeling, but I ran to the nearest toilet anyway.

Thank God I did, because I was seeing my lunch the second my head was bowed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" A tiny voice was heard coming from behind me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, Coop."

"Are you sure? I can ring Grandpa if you want?"

"Honestly, I'm fine – you don't need to phone Grandpa. But can you get me some water?"

"Sure!"

The second he ran off, I threw up again.

_0-0_

"I'm sorry I didn't make you tacos, Coop."

"It's okay. I prefer pizza anyway!" He happily took a bite from his meat feast. Not only did my stomach feel weak and queasy, but it was also something Edward doesn't indulge on often (if ever), so I ordered one for Coop to enjoy.

We went back to watching Harry Potter in silence.

"Are you still feeling ill, Bella?"

I had to think about my answer. "A little bit, but I'll be okay."

"Maybe you have a creature inside you! Like a little Adipose!" He put down his plate of pizza slices and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. "Lemme see…" I played along and leant back to give Coop the space to '_bzz' _the toy against my legs, stomach, arms and head. "Nope, I don't see anything…"

"Thanks Doctor, but it's probably a bug I've caught from work."

"Okay…"

_0-0_

"Right, Doctor Who, it's time for bed." Harry Potter had come to a beautiful, imaginary end and it was two hours past Cooper's usually bed time.

"Bella, seriously? He's called the Doctor, not Doctor Who!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Either way, it's bed time." I pushed his tiny, pyjama-clad butt up the stairs and steered his shoulders to his room.

"Why hasn't Padre rang yet?" He asked as he climbed into bed and settled the covers over his knees.

"It takes a long time to get to South Africa, and he had to stop off in two other countries, so it'll probably be tomorrow before he calls us."

"Oh yeah, I tacked where he'll be on my wall map. See!" Squinting my eyes, I noticed the red tack sticking out from the coast of South Africa.

"Exactly. But don't worry; you will definitely get to talk to him when he phones, okay?"

"Okay. Oh! And I was going to say earlier – you know how you feel ill?" My queasiness had gone, but I nodded and allowed him to carry on anyway. "I was thinking how cool it would be if it turned out you were having a baby!"

Everything came to a sudden halt.

_Oh, fuck…_

_0-0_

**So what do you think? Excited? I AM!**

**Come along and join my Facebook group – RosieRathbone FanFiction for banners, pictures and sneak-peeks.**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Greatest Gift

**Wow, thank you for such a great response! You guys ROCK.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter 2.  
Bella**

"Bella, I cannot tell you how excited I am about our road trip!" Over one shoulder Coop had his Marvel messenger bag and he held the strap with his left hand. In his right he had a large paper folder he'd made himself in Art class – held together with staples. "I told Ms. Henley that I was going to see Nanny and Grandpa and Grandpa Chief and she was so jealous!"

I had decided the night before to take a trip to Forks to visit Charlie and allow Coop to see his grandparents. So when I collected him from school, we went back to the house to collect enough clothes to last the weekend.

"Can we take Flash? I don't want to leave him behind."

"Yes, we can take Flash. Make sure all the pets have enough hay, food, water, etc., okay?"

"Okay." Coop headed towards the stairs and then turned his head back around to me, "when are we coming back? I want to know how much food to give them."

"We'll be back Sunday morning; give us enough time to tidy the house before Dad comes home." He responded to my wink with one of his own, giggled and scooted away. It wasn't like we made a mess of the house and had refused to do any cleaning, but we were laid back when Edward was away and weren't as strict as he usually was.

_0-0_

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Coop?"

"Um," he scratched away at his cheek, "you're not going to be sick again, are you? 'Cause I've been sick in the car before and, y'know, it's not very nice." We were twenty minutes into our 3.5 hour journey to Forks, and I hoped as much as he did that I didn't get a sudden attack of the vomits. I was 95 per cent sure that Coop's statement was true and I was, in fact, having a baby. Due to my unexplainable mood swings, frequent throw-ups and craving pickles on a slice of bread with tomato ketchup.

Either I was pregnant, or my taste buds gave up the ghost.

Actually, talking about pickles… damn, why did I not bring any with me?!

But I don't know for certain yet and, until I do, I have no reason to panic… right?

"I don't know – I hope not. Hopefully we'll be there before I'm ill again."

"Okay. Can I listen to your music, please?" He clutched onto my phone and smiled innocently.

"Of course you can, Sweetheart."

"Yay! Four, eight, six, two…" He mumbled my iPhone password and tapped each number in turn. He connected the cord into the USB slot on my radio and soon songs were playing through the speakers. His tiny body bobbed to the tune in time. Of course he'd pick Queen first.

"…I want to break free-ee…I want to _break _free…" For the four minute song Coop became a mini Freddie, except he wasn't dressed as a woman. Next, he played Bohemian Rhapsody and he knew every single lyric. "I'm just a poor boy; nobody loves me. _He's just a poor boy from a poor family."_

He is, officially, the coolest kid in the world.

"I learnt about Amish people today." He said it so suddenly, in between song lyrics, that I didn't take in what he had said until he repeated himself.

"You learnt about the Amish? That's a really fascinating topic, Coop."

"Yeah. But I don't think I would want to be Amish though."

I looked forward to his answer. "How come?" I knew it would be gold.

"Well I couldn't watch my Avengers DVDs, I couldn't dress up as Iron Man and I don't want to go on a horse and buggy; I like driving in cars… but Padre and I would work on the farm with all the animals, so I guess that would be mega cool. But, Bella, if Dad says he wants to become Amish can you tell him that I won't go with him, please?"

I knew that if I laughed Cooper would have taken it the wrong way and think I was making fun of him, so I held back as best I could. "You don't have to worry about that, Cooper; I can't see him wanting to change your lifestyle so dramatically like that."

"You never know – my Padre does do some strange things sometimes. Last thing (maybe…) when he comes home from being with the major cool sharks… um… do you think he'll spend more time playing with me?"

Up ahead, a lorry overtook me without indicating. I pounded the horn with a punch of my fist – road rage is common, especially when asshole drivers can't indicate! My sudden fit of rage had made Cooper jump and quiver back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart; I didn't mean to make you jump. But promise me, when you learn how to drive, that you drive properly and safe – okay?"

"Um, okay…So, back to my question."

Ah, yes, the question that made my anger for the driver suddenly melt into sorrow for this little boy. "Dad spends a lot of time with you already, Coop." _Doesn't he…? _

"He _used _too, but not anymore. Whenever I ask if he wants to play a game or go look for cool insects he always says '_I'm sorry, bud, I have too much work to do', _or, '_I'm quite tired at the moment, can we do a rain check on that one?' _But he never does a rain check!"

I noticed the signs for a service station coming up where I could stop for a gas refill and talk this out with him without having to keep an eye on the traffic. When we pulled off I had Cooper repeat what he previously said and then sat for a minute or so in silence, working out if I had missed the signs that he was lonely.

"Do you think he realises how often he's doing this?" I asked – Cooper's broken shrug just about killed me.

"I don't know. Probably and just doesn't want to play with me anymore. 'Cause, y'know, I'm eight now and too old to play with my Padre."

"Who said you were too old?" _Is someone speaking down to my boy? _

"N-no-one, but my friends Will and Mitchel don't play with their dad's, so I think I'm too old."

"You're never too old to do fun things with your parents. When we lived in Forks I would go and see Chief every week and having dinner together was our way of doing something fun. If you want me to I will talk to Edward and I'll sort this out, okay?"

Coop unstrapped and clambered across the seats to hug me. I was only too eager to accept him. "Thank you, Madre."

_0-0_

"One final stop and then we'll be at Nanny and Grandpa's." I parked the truck outside Fork's Convenience Store.

"Yay! Is Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice going to be there? 'Cause I want to see Little Lottie."

"I spoke to Alice this morning and she said they'll come for dinner if they can. But if not we'll make a trip to their house to see Little Lottie."

We hadn't seen her since she was born four months ago, but Alice constantly sends me _Snapchat _photos of Lottie pulling various expressions. _She's damn cute_.

"What do you we need to buy from here, Bella?" Cooper offered to take the basket for me like a proper gentleman.

"Some wine for Nanny and Grandpa and who forgot to pack their toothbrush?"

He covered his mouth in embarrassment and giggled, "oops…"

As well as those must-need essentials there was one other vital necessity I needed. But my challenge was to get it without Cooper seeing – he doesn't have the best capability in keeping his mouth shut; if he sees me with a pregnancy test his whole family will know before greetings were swapped. The only person who semi knew was Alice – she knew I had something to talk to her about, but that was it.

My chance arrived when Cooper was mentally working out which one candy bar he could get. I took the basket off him and said I would be in the next aisle along. Clear Blue Digital was the first test I saw so it was the first test I grabbed and hid under the other items in our basket.

_Ah, nailed it._

"Oh, my God… Bella!" My eyes widened at the sickening voice that just said my name.

I turned around and faced the Devil incarnate – Lauren Mallory. During high school we had one of those fake friendships – we acted like the best of friends around each other, but all the smiles were fake and I swear she had a Bella voodoo doll under her bed.

"Lauren, how… lovely it is to see you again!" _I can still work that fake smile like a pro._

"I know! So, like, what are you doing here?"

"Er, just came to see some family briefly. What about you?" My eyes trained down to her clearly-fake tits and the pregnant belly below them. "Oh wow, you're expecting." At that second I really hoped she was pregnant and not just fat. She could probably kill me in one punch.

"Yeah; number four – a boy, Taylor Jr." Her left hand patted the bulging stomach and a silver rock glistened from her third digit.

_Wait, number four? Shit… _"Congratulations. And married as well? Wow, things have changed since high school."

"Yeah, so… I mean, like, you haven't met anyone then?"

I should have put on a bet to see how long it would take before she mentioned my marital status.

"I, um…"

"She's going to marry my Padre, actually." An irritated voice spoke up behind me. I turned to see Cooper stand with his arms crossed, head to one side and an angry pout on his lips.

Lauren frowned in confusion. "What's a 'Padre'?"

Cooper rolled his eyes and blow out a sigh of frustration. "It's Italian for 'father'. I'm eight and I know that and you're…_old."_

_Hey, we're the same age, so careful with what you're saying._

"And what's your name, cutie?"

"My name is Cooper Michael Cullen and I am _not _a cutie."

Lauren's eyes lit up when she heard his surname. As a teenager her goal was to become a Cullen, but Emmett was taken and Edward… well, you wouldn't have had a poster of him on your wall. I could practically feel the jealousy steaming off her. And it felt _so good _to have something she's always wanted.

"Well, you are very cute." She defended herself.

Again, Coop was one up. "I don't care if I'm cute; my Auntie Rose taught me how to punch someone in the pee-pee ('cause you're a girl), so don't be mean to Bella, 'kay?"

It was time to end this before things got ugly. "Oookay, we have to head now, Coop. Nice to see you again, Lauren." A fake smile and wave later, we went to pay for the items.

"She's just a stupid bitch." Cooper mumbled.

"Hey, that's not very nice. Your dad would not appreciate you saying something like that."

"Yeah but she was!"

I rolled my eyes and left the store as quickly as possible.

_0-0_

"_I need a her-o_!" Alice bounced Little Lottie and sung the famous Bonnie Tyler track. _"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the ni-ight."_

"I'll be your hero." Jasper smirked at his significant other.

"Aww…" She put a caring hand on his shoulder, and then her expression changed. "Suck up," she slapped his cheek playfully. "C'mon, Bell, let's have our chat now."

We found a private spot on the balcony to sit away from any prying eyes or eavesdroppers. I held Lottie on my lap – she played with my fingers and laughed when I would wriggle them suddenly.

"Bella, you can't use my daughter as a distraction. I've been going insane _all day!"_

I didn't know how to start off the conversation, so instead I broke the ice by taking the test out of my purse and muttered a quick, "_there's a slight chance I might be pregnant."_

Alice's scream jolted Lottie from her relaxed state and then started to cry. "What the hell do you mean there's a slight chance you might be pregnant?" Alice bounced Little Lottie on her knee and stared at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"Um…that there's a chance I might be carrying your niece or nephew?"

"Are you happy about that?"

That was the million dollar question. "I don't know… It's all too soon and unplanned."

Alice gently took my hand, "life is unplanned, Sweets. But first of all we need to make ourselves sure… so, pee on this."

The pregnancy test was thrust into my hand.

…Eep.

"Really?" I was all for finding out before, but when I was staring the time straight in the face I was more than hesitant.

"Yes! C'mon, let's take you to the spare bathroom and I'll hold your hand waiting on the results."

"But what if it's positive?" Did I want to have a baby with Edward? Yes. But it felt too soon to possibly be in that situation. And what if Edward didn't want that? It was all too much to take in at one point.

"If it's positive then you have been the greatest gift, and I know my brother will support you all the way. And if it's negative then maybe it's a sign that you're both not ready. But the longer we delay the harder it is going to be to get the confidence."

_Deep breath in, deep breath out… _"You're right; this has to happen now."

Little Lottie was taken inside to see her daddy and older cousin – they were rocking out on Rock Band as per usual. Alice and I tried our best to sneak away subtly, but Cooper is too good for us. "Where are you going, Bella?"

"Um, Auntie Alice wants to show me something. Stay here and play with Lottie."

"Okay. Grandpa said he'll come with me to talk Flash on a walk after dinner." My poor heart pounded at the sheer happiness on his face. After hearing that he was lonely I knew how much it meant for him to have a father figure spend time with him. I needed to have a severe talking too with Edward.

"That's excellent, Coop. I'll go and quickly do this thing with Auntie Alice and then I'll come back and I'll try and beat you on that game." I winked and he threw his head back in laughter.

"Ha! You'd never be able to beat me, Bella! I could scrap you with my eyes closed!"

He was right; I've never played the game before, but I wound him up anyway. "We shall see… Get prepared to lose, kid."

"You're amazing with him." Alice whispered on our way to the spare bathroom.

I shrugged. "It's not hard when he's so loveable."

"Yeah, but if you're like this with your boyfriend's son what are you going to be like with your own? If this is positive you're going to be an amazing mother, Bell."

I smiled at Alice's words. It was the only reaction I had.

"Right, are you ready?"

I held the test in one hand and my stomach in the other. I flushed back all the doubt that clouded my mind and took the plunge.

I pee'd.

I waited.

I checked.

I cried.

_0-0_

"_Padre!" _Coop screamed from the front porch. He was jumping and screaming since Edward's car turned into our street. The longest he has ever been away from his dad was eight days, and this had been fifteen, so I understood why he was so excited. "Can I go now? Can I go now? _Can I go now?!"_

I chuckled. "Yes, on you go."

And he was off, sprinting down the grassy yard and leapt into Edward's arms. "I _missed _you, Daddy!"

"I missed you more, Bud!" I welled up at their reunion. It was so cute. And I couldn't help but imagine a tiny, tiny baby in those arms as well.

I silently sighed in relief to notice that Edward wasn't missing any limbs and wasn't bandaged up anywhere I could see.

The two made their way over to me – Cooper was still being carried with his arms tight around Edward's neck. I only realised how much I missed him until he came home, and it shocked me that I had never felt like that before; that I was literally shaking at the idea of someone coming back.

"Hey, you." He adjusted the way he held Coop and wrapped me in his arms as well, and kissed my crown.

"Hi. I missed you."

"Okay, okay, enough horrible kissing." Cooper groaned. His wriggling was a sign for Edward to let him down now. "Padre?"

"Yes, Coop?"

Cooper raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. His little hands were held behind his back and he turned slightly on his toes. "I think Bella has something to tell you…"

The whole place went silent.

Except for the cheeky giggling coming from Cooper.

_0-0_

**Oh, damn! And so you know, this pregnancy won't last very long – a few chapters or so.**

**To find out when I'm updating and for character profile etc. follow my Facebook group RosieRathbone FanFiction. OR! If you want to follow Cooper, hear what is happening in the next chapter through his innocent mind, follow **_Cooper Trooper's Working of Fate._

**I can't give you an exact time for updates, but it won't be longer than 2 weeks :)**

**Thoughts? **


	3. Babies and Buttheads

**It seems as though there was a misunderstanding with the A/N of the last chapter. When I said the pregnancy won't last very long, I meant I will be skipping most of it out and that start to finish will only be a few chapters long – BELLA WILL NOT LOSE THE BABY!**

**Things take a downer in this one, but not everything is sickly sweet 24/7.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

Chapter three.  
Edward

It's only when you arrive home after being away for a while, do you realise how much you've missed it. I've never been away from Cooper for two weeks before, so of course I missed him but when I turned into our street my hands began to tap on the wheel and when I saw them both standing at the front door waiting for me, and Coop sprinted down the yard to greet me, I thought my heart was going to burst. I was home.

"I _missed _you, Daddy!"

"I missed you more, Bud." I kissed his head as his arms squeezed around my neck.

"Did you have fun with the cool sharks?"

"It was amazing; I took some pictures for you. _Some include their teeth…" _I whispered the last part, and it had the reaction I hoped – Coop gasped and his eyes widened in eagerness.

"Can I see them now?!"

"Let's go see Bella first, bud, okay? But we'll sit down and talk about it soon."

Bella stood in all her glory as she waited on my arrival. She was dressed in comfy blue jeans and a baggy sweater with her hair falling down her front and her hands crossed around her mid-section. I knew we hadn't split on an argument, because whatever was bothering her before I left seemed to simmer down, but I still felt awful leaving them again after promising to only do so a couple times a year. Thankfully, I was glad to see her smiling blissfully and from what I could tell, she wasn't angry at me anymore.

I managed to hold them both to me, with Coop still cradled on my side and Bella lay the side of her head on my chest. "Hey, you." I kissed her crown.

"Hi, I missed you." She spoke so softly, but mix that with her doe eyes and I was suddenly in a whole lotta' trouble.

"Okay, okay; enough horrible kissing." Cooper clearly sensed what was more than likely about to happen and motioned for me to let him down. "Padre?"

"Yes, Coop?"

Whenever he was about to do anything he shouldn't, he always stood angelically like butter wouldn't melt. "I think Bella has something to tell you…" And that was how I knew he shouldn't have said that.

Oh, and the colour draining from Bella's face and Cooper's evil laugh was also a dead giveaway.

"Oh, are you talking about what we discussed in the truck?"

"No! What you and Auntie Alice talked about in the bathroom!"

_They went to Forks? Or Alice came here? What the hell has been going on?_

Bella, again, looked as white as a sheet but now her eyes were full of confusion. "How do you know that?"

Coop shrugged his tiny shoulders, "it's simple; I needed to go to the bathroom but Grandpa was in the downstairs one so I went to the spare one ('cause, y'know, it's the closest) and I heard you talking. So… are you gonna tell Padre?"

_Tell me what? _I was beyond confused.

"Babe, what is he on about?"

She swung her hand out of mine and ran both through her hair in frustration. "C'mon; you must be tired – let's go sit in here." When all three of us were seated in the living room Bella seemed hesitant to say anything. I began to worry – what was so hard that she couldn't tell me about it?

"Do you want me to say it, Bella?" I knew Coop was only trying to help the situation because he had seen how she struggled, but it didn't come across that way.

"Thanks, Sweetheart, but I think you've done enough already."

He dropped his head and cowered into my side.

Five minutes later and the awkward silence still loomed. As much as I wanted to, however, I didn't push her into talking.

Bella began to mumble exactly three minutes later – I was counting.

"When you were away I was quite ill suddenly and -."

"—I helped, Dad! I got lots-a-lots-a water and was the 'man' like you said I was to be."

I patted my son's back proudly, "thank you, Coop. But are you okay, Love? It's nothing serious is it?"

_Oh God, I would have been contacted if it was bad, right? They would have asked me to come home. _

_Fuck, I can't stand the idea of her being seriously ill…_

"No, it's not… well, um… it's serious but… not in a bad way… I don't think. _Anyway, _Coop helped me come to the conclusion and figured out why I was sick and why I was grumpy all the time."

_It's serious but not in a bad way? Or, maybe it is a bad thing? _

"And… what is that conclusion?" _Help me along a bit, please._

"Well, that was why we went to Forks – to see family members, but also so I could discuss it with Alice and find out the truth and… well… it's just that… um… Edward… I'm pregnant."

_What?_

_It's October, right? Not April? Or is someone about to leap out and shout 'APRIL FOOLS!'_

_Because that shit isn't funny._

A loud squeal broke me from my thoughts. Cooper bounced beside me and hugged my limp arm.

"I'm gonna be a big brother! It's so exciting, right?! I'm gonna be like you, Padre, and have a brother or sister!"

As much as I wanted to celebrate with my son and, at the same time, kiss Bella wildly on the lips, telling her how much I love her, I couldn't. If someone asked me, right then, if I was happy I don't know what I would say.

I knew my silence was worrying her, but I didn't console her. Instead I acted like a prick and went to find Flash's leash – _perhaps a walk would help the matter._

"I'm going on a walk; I won't be long." I couldn't deal with the pain I knew would have been on Bella's face, so I didn't look at her.

"Can I come, Dad?"

"No – you stay here."

I would rather have been in shark invested waters than face this bullshit.

_0-0_

The grassy field near our house is usually bursting with people and their dogs, but I only saw one other on the opposite side. I had Flash on the expandable leash so that he could run but I'd still be in control. As we walked I thought about everything. Bella's pregnant? Like… pregnant-pregnant? As in, there's currently a baby growing in her stomach? Shit, how is that possible?

Monday, Wednesday and Saturday is our usual sex night – it's hard to fit it in every day, twice a day y'know? So we stick with that and it usually works, and from what I recall we're always safe – either Bella's on the Pill, or we use a rubber; sometimes both to keep things like this from happening! Things aren't adding up. Either she cooked off some rancid chicken and had food poisoning which explains the vomiting, or… or the kid ain't mine.

No, Bella wouldn't do that to me…

But what other options are there? I'm certain we've always used a form of protection, so if she really is pregnant, how can the kid possibly be mine?

Right, what am I doing here? I can't get answers in the middle of a park.

_0-0_

**Cooper**

I think I've done something wrong.

'Cause Dad has gone to take Flash for a walk and wouldn't let me go too, and Bella is crying. I think she's crying because of me. And I don't like that.

"I'm sorry, Bella…"

I might be the second man of the house, but I still cry too, y'know.

She wipes the tears but doesn't smile at me like she normally does. It's 'cause I've done something wrong. "Why are you sorry, Coop?"

"'Cause… 'cause… you're crying and you're crying 'cause of me right?" My lips wobble and the tears fall down my cheeks. "'Cause I made you tell Padre about the baby."

I climb into her lap and she cuddles me. "It's not your fault, Sweetheart. Dad would have had to find out soon anyway, and I'm not crying because of you – the baby is making me cry."

"Why is the baby making you cry?"

"Because that's what happens when you're pregnant – you have lots of emotions running around your body."

"Oh."

We sit but we don't say anything. Then Dad came home – I know that 'cause I heard Flash's claws on the floor and the front door closing.

"Are you positive?" Dad stands at the other side of the room. He still has the leash in his hands and he twists it tight.

I hear Bella taking a deep breath. "Yes – I took a test and everything."

"Well it's either false or not mine."

What's not his? The baby? That's silly 'cause if it is Bella's baby then it has to be Dad's too, 'cause they're boyfriend and girlfriend like me and Lucy used to be.

"How dare you – of _course _it's yours!"

Bella is crying again, and I don't think it's the baby that made her cry this time.

One thing my Uncle Jasper told me was not to make a lady cry, so I don't like my Padre for making Bella cry.

"I've thought back and it doesn't work out."

Bella isn't sad anymore, now she's angry. We both stand up, but I stay by her side to protect her.

"What doesn't work out, Edward? The fact that we might have _slipped up _at one point?"

"But we haven't slipped up! I'm sure of it! And now, because of this, there's going to be another kid that isn't mine but I need to love." Dad looks at his shoes like I do when I've said something I shouldn't.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just implied that I sleep around, but need to love, Edward? Coop is not a chore and no-one _made _you love him."

I do chores sometimes and I hate doing them, so does that mean that Dad doesn't like me? 'Cause I thought we were best friends?

"Do you not like me, Padre?" I start to cry again.

Dad went down on his knees and held onto my arms. "I love you, bud – you know I do. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

"Then why did you say I was a chore?"

"Because my head isn't screwed on properly, and sometimes we say things we don't mean."

I rub away my tears and scrunch my face up. "Well I don't like you very much at the moment." I walk away, but I turn around to say: "and I mean that."

I lie on my bed with Tony Bear and I cry when I hear Dad and Bella shout at each other. This isn't meant to happen – when you have a baby you're meant to be happy, but they aren't happy. And neither am I.

I wish it was night-time so that I could see the stars. 'Cause I know my Mom would make my happier.

I wish my Mom was here right now – I want to cuddle her like I cuddle Tony Bear. But you can't cuddle stars; you can only look at them.

_0-0_

I get hungry so I go and find the sugar cookies Nanny made me. No-one was in the kitchen, so I plan on stealing some and running back to my room again. But my plan got ruptured; Dad came in from the garden and through the back door, so he saw me standing in the kitchen. He looks tired.

"Are you okay, Bud?"

I don't say anything; I just nod and take a bite from the cookie.

"Can we sit down and talk? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sorry Padre, I can't; I'm busy with my LEGOs right now."

"Hey, LEGOs sounds like fun; which set are you playing with?"

If Dad thinks he's going to play with me then he has another thing coming. He made a lady cry and that is the one thing Uncle Jasper said we shouldn't do.

"Police Rescue."

"Is that a new one?"

"You got it for me for my birthday."

"Oh, yes, I remember now! We could play it together once I've answered some emails if you want?"

See, again his work comes first and he's only just come home! But I don't mind at the moment, 'cause I don't want to play with the butthead anyway.

"No. Where's Bella?" I saw the car had gone but I don't know where she went.

"She went to the store to get some food for dinner."

But we went this morning and got macaroni cheese and hot dogs…

"Is she coming back?" _Gasp. What if she doesn't come back? I haven't said goodbye._

Dad looks confused and moves to stand in front of me. "Of course; why do you say that?"

I don't mind being angry and shouting at him now – he deserves it. "'Cause you were a stinky butthead and made her cry! It's all your fault! I'mma tell Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett that you made a lady cry and they are gonna beat your ass!"

He pointed his finger at me. "Watch your tone, young man."

"No! We were really excited about you coming home and finding out about the baby but you're being horrible to Bella! I wish you were back with the sharks now and that one would bite your arm off!"

"Thank you, Cooper – that's a lovely thing for you to say."

I shrug. "My pleasure."

I go back to my room and continue my game of LEGOs.

_0-0_

They are still shouting this morning. I was having Fruit Loops for breakfast and we didn't have any more milk for Dad's coffee, so they started arguing over milk. It's so silly! I don't want to go to school, but I know that Bella would be at work all day, so they won't able to shout, which is good.

School was fun – my friends Will, Mitchel, Jace and Mollie played Pirates with me at recess and in my lunch Dad had put a candy bar _and _potato chips (normally I only have 1) and in Art class we had to draw a picture of our favourite thing, so I drew Flash, 'cause I love my puppy. My teacher asked me about my drawing and I was able to talk and talk and talk about Flash. I put the picture in my bag and I told my teacher I was going to give it to Bella to make her happy again.

When I get home I go and play with Georgia my leopard gecko. I hold the insects she likes to eat at the bottom of a slide I made for her and she slides down on her tummy – it was really funny. But then Georgia pooped on my carpet so I clean that up, put her back in her tank and go head off to the garden to play with Gary and Paul.

I hear Bella and my Padre talking when I go down the stairs – I act like a ninja; staying quiet and hiding from sight.

"_I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to cause all this heartache. You mean everything to me, Bella – I hate that your crying was because of me."_

"_I appreciate your apology, but I can't forgive you just yet. You know that I would never, _ever _cheat on you, yet you're under the assumption that this baby isn't yours? That killed me, Edward, to hear that you have such little faith in me."_

"_No, no – I have all the faith in the world in you, and I know this isn't an excuse, but I was tired, shocked, confused and I took it out on you which I promise never to do so again."_

"_That's all very well and possibly true, but I wasn't the only one you took it out on, was I?"_

"…_No."_

"_Have you apologised to Coop?"_

"_Yes, of course I have! But… he won't listen to a word I say."_

"_Because you've hurt him. I'm old enough and ugly enough, but Cooper isn't at that stage yet and of course he's going to take offence. Trust me, if you take some time off work and spend it with the lil' man, he'll soon be back to his normal self."_

That's why I love Bella, 'cause she always takes my side.

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I know your work is important, but I don't have to remind you that he comes first and when you were away he admitted to me that he's lonely – he misses the fun times he has with you, Edward; all he wants is to spend quality time with his Dad without fear that you'll turn around and go to work."_

_0-0_

When I went to bed I said 'goodnight' to Mommy like I always do and took my new nature magazine to read before I fell asleep. Bella loved the picture I drew her – she said it was very thoughtful of me and that I was a very kind, sweet boy.

_Shrug. _I know.

I was reading a fun article about leopards when Dad came to my door. I didn't want to talk to him, but he came in and sat by my feet anyway.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm sorry, bud. I've been a butthead, haven't I?"

I look at my knees when I nod.

"And I don't want to be a butthead anymore, so can you tell me what I should do to change that?"

"Um, you could spend more time at home with me and not get angry as much." I mumble.

"I don't mean to get angry, and I'm sorry I have to work all the time. But I've had an idea…"

I do like ideas. "What is it?"

Dad moved forward and smiled. "I've taken the day off work tomorrow and you're not going to school." _I already like this idea… _"And we are going to do whatever you want." _I really like this idea…_

I smile as well, which makes Dad smile bigger. "Can we go out for breakfast?"

"Absolutely!"

"Have pancakes?"

"Yes! Whatever you want, Coop."

"And you won't touch your phone? Or your emails?"

"I won't even bring them with me. It'll just be me and you. A father and son day."

"Okay… and we'll be best friends again?"

Dad stood up and came to sit closer. "We'll always be best friends, bud. Even if I shout and act like a butthead, I'll never stop loving you, 'cause you're my little Iron Man."

"And you're my little Howard Stark (that's Tony's father)." I whisper the last bit and giggle into my hand. "It'll be a Howard and Tony day!"

I say goodnight to Mom again and go to sleep happy with my Tony Bear.

'Cause, y'know, my Padre and I are best friends again.

_0-0_

**Oh, my poor heart… **

**FYI, Coop's POV will always be in the present tense, I know that can be quite confusing but hey-ho, that's how this story will roll. **

**Yes, the next chapter will be the Howard and Tony day plus a time skip… **

**FACEBOOK GROUPS:**

**RosieRathbone FanFiction: find out about update schedules and the gossip behind TWOF, BoH, etc**

**Cooper Trooper's Workings of Fate: sneak-peeks and the world through Coop's eyes – it's entirely him, but voiced through me.**

**Thoughts? **


	4. Howard and Tony Day

**Sorry for my disappearance; I had to take a break because RL was being an asshole. Talking about assholes, here's one…**

**(un-checked)**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter four.  
Edward.**

"Two house pancakes with maple syrup, one strawberry milkshake and one black coffee." The server handed us our order with a contented smile on his young face. He asked me again if there was anything else we would like, but that was all. Cooper greedily set into tearing away at his pancakes and soaking them in syrup. I was slightly cautious, what with each pancake being larger than his head, and there being four on the plate.

"Do you want me to send them back and ask for a kid's size?"

Coop looked at me like I had three heads and chomped down on his food. "Dad, you said I could have whatever I want, and these are what I want."

"Okay, okay…" I held up my hands in defence. "I've never _seen _pancakes this big." We were seated in a posh-looking, downtown Seattle, restaurant that we've passed before but never entered. But from the moment I ate the first chunk of pancake, I knew I had found my second home. At eleven bucks a plate this shit wasn't cheap, but damn it was worth it.

"I wish Bella could have come with us." He spoke mostly to himself and poured extra syrup over his breakfast.

"But I thought this was just a father and son day?" Not that I didn't want Bella to come, because of course I would have loved for her to join us, but I need Cooper to see that what I said the other day, about him seeming like a chore to me, was not true and we had to spend some quality time together.

"Yeah, but you weren't very nice to her either, so she needs to be cheered up just like me." How had I raised a son so smart? It blows my mind sometimes.

"It's lovely that you care so much for her, but I thought I could make it up to her another way." _If she would let me; I have been a monumental ass._

"Ooh, what are you going to do?"

"I thought I could cook us a meal?"

"Um, no, Dad, that won't do; you can't cook and always burn my cookies."

Isn't it great having your son's support? Heavy sarcasm.

"Well if you don't like that idea then what do _you _suggest I do?"

"Um…" He played with the straw of his milkshake and stirred it around and around his glass. "I think she's tired and I think the baby is making her tired, so we could make her breakfast in bed and, Padre, you can buy flowers. It'll be like a Lazy Saturday, but only for Bella!"

_He's such a charmer…_

"Now, why didn't I think of that, huh?"

Coop shrugged his famous shrug, "'Cause, y'know, I'm so much better than you."

I didn't say another word, because he was so true.

"So, smarty pants, what should the breakfast consist of? Bacon and eggs…?"

He chewed on his bottom lip in thought, mopped up the river of syrup with a triangle of pancake and shoved it in his mouth; the syrup dropped down his chin which made him giggle. "She likes strawberries… and the English tea stuff – it's called Twilight, or something."

I smiled. "Twinings."

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"So there'll be tea, strawberries… anything else?"

"Ice cream!" He eyes glistened.

"Ice cream? For breakfast?"

"Yeah! A la mode…"

I shook my head in disbelief. This boy is something else.

_0-0_

"Padre! It's like we're part of the Puget Sound!" Cooper stared in awe at the 20x40 foot exhibit which greets you at the Seattle Aquarium. It holds over 120,000 gallons of water and contains all the various sea creatures that you find in the Puget. From one of the many rock formations I noticed a long, large, grey speckled creature slither from its hiding and made its way to the glass.

"Hey, Coop, do you know what that guy is called?"

"Oh, um…um…" He slapped his khaki shorts as he thought. "A wolf eel! I know that 'cause he's really ugly, y'know?"

"He's the not the prettiest, is he?" My arm went around his tiny shoulders and my hand patted his chest over the heart that had caused me many a nightmare.

"C'mon, Dad, I wanna see the rock pools." He broke free from my hold and sprinted off to the next amusement around the corner. There was a small crowd surrounding the pools, but seeing as most children were at school, it wasn't as busy as it normally was. Cooper had no fear when it was his turn; he touched the prickly spines of a sea urchin, sea cucumber and curled up on the floor to become a hermit crab. I admit, I had to ask what he was doing.

"Can't you tell? I'm being a hermit crab!" He knelt on the ground with his butt on the heel of his Converse and kept his head close to the floor. How are kids so flexible? I don't think I could ever get into that position.

"Oh my, God! Dad, look!" Cooper, again, sprinted off and pointed to a plastic sign tacked to the wall. "It says the octopus will be fed at noon and 4pm! That is so cool! What time is it now?"

I stole a glance at the watch on my right wrist. "Nearing eleven-twenty-five."

"So… can we watch the octopus having lunch?"

"Of course we can, bud."

"Yay! Thanks, Dad." He wrapped his little arms around my waist in a hug – clearly not embarrassed being seen with his old man. "This is a great Howard and Tony day."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

_Maybe, just maybe, he'll forgive me for how I acted the last couple of days._

"I fink we should do this with the baby when it comes; I fink he or she will _love _seeing these animals – just like I do."

It occurred to me then that I hadn't spoken to him about the…_baby. _Hell, I hadn't even spoken to Bella about it properly. What were his views on becoming a big brother? Was I the only one that was scared shitless?

"Hey, Coop, we have time before the feeding session, so do you want to come and sit here with me for a minute?" I pointed behind to the window seats.

"But I want to see the jellies swim over you…" He pointed to the arched tunnel full of moon jellies bobbing along the water.

"We can see them as well. Come on; this will only take a minute."

Cooper hunched his shoulders and slumped his way to the benches. "Better be important…" He mumbled – I barely worked out what he had said.

"Yeah it's important. I want to ask you about the baby."

The way his eyes lit up and how the smile wiped away the previous scowl showed me just how much that meant to him. And boy did it make me feel awful. "You really want to talk about the baby? Good things?"

"Ye-yeah – of course good things." Because of my selfishness and because I thought about myself before anyone else, I hadn't realised how much that meant to him. "How do you feel about becoming a big brother?"

He leaped off the seat in eagerness. "I'm so excited! I always wanted someone to play with 'cause… y'know… I don't have that many friends and… well, you're working all the time and Flash is my best friend, but it's not the same… so I'm excited to play with my brother or sister."

It was like someone had dug their way into my chest and yanked out my heart. Was that a sign that I was failing him as a father? Spending too much time away when I should be with my family? I felt sick and angry.

Cooper found the advantage in my silence and asked me his own question. The hardest question. "Are you… excited about the baby, Padre?"

The love I hold for him was a clear sign that, of course, I would love and accept any other child that I may have, but that wasn't the question. He asked if I was excited about it, and I didn't have an honest answer. I hoped it was down to how sudden it was – I had barely walked through the door, after being in South Africa for two weeks, to find out that in nine or so months I was going to be a father again. It's crazy.

But I had to remember that it was just as sudden for Bella too and she needed my support more than she needed anything else.

"You're not excited, are you?" His voice was small, but it held so much truth.

I scratched my forehead, "it's a hard question to answer, Bud. I know that once I've got my head around it I'll feel a lot more excited." There – that was the best I could do.

"Y'know when I was in Mom's tummy?"

"Yes."

"Did you love me then?"

"As you know, Cooper, that was a very hard time for your Mom and I; because she was so ill I was scared to get too attached to you in case… well, in case the worst happened."

"And I died with my mom?"

I chilling shiver spread through my body. To control my emotions I ruffled his bright blonde hair and kissed the crown of his head. I spoke over the lump that was still lodged in my throat. "…Yeah." I took note of the time – we had approximately ten minutes left. I ended our conversation on a high. "But the second the doctor put you in my arms I loved you more than I thought I would."

Cooper grinned and laughed quietly to himself. "What was I like, again?" He shuffled closer to my side.

I knew that he knew my description to a T, but he loved to hear me say it. "You hated the doctor holding you and _boy _did you cry! But when I rocked you in my arms you stopped – just like that. You had these large, dark eyes and your hair was so light that it seemed as though you didn't have any at all. But even as a tiny, tiny baby, I recognised your Mom's features in you. And what I loved the most wasn't how you looked or how you acted, but realising that you were mine – you were my little boy."

"And I know that you're going to love the baby when it's born." He spoke with so much surety; I couldn't do anything but believe him.

A crowd had surrounded the octopus tank, waiting the midday feeding. "C'mon, Padre!" Cooper grabbed my hand and yanked me towards them. A member of staff sat on above the tank with a long, steel rod resting on her lap. An additional staff member stood in front of the crowd and introduced us to the octopus.

"…_He is a giant Pacific octopus which is the biggest species of octopus in the whole world, and he is one of many creatures found in the nearby Puget Sound…"_

The lady above the tank speared some food onto the end of the rod and tapped the water to get the animal's attention. Once it realised she was offering food, a long, curling tentacle stretched out through the water to grab the food. He pulled the rest of his red body to the fish and as he ate, his tentacles grazed through the water and gave us a great view of how large he really was.

As this continued on, the lady who originally introduced us to him asked the children various questions, which I knew and Cooper, too, stuck his hand up for all. At the end we were asked if we had any questions of our own. I should have known that Coop would ask one.

"Um… can you keep them as pets?"

_Lord, give me strength._

_0-0_

Before we left the aquarium I allowed Cooper to get one thing from the gift shop he waited so patiently to enter. He searched the whole shop and took a good look at everything it had to offer before running off to grab his gift from the clothing section. I had expected a t-shirt or a sweater but what he actually came back with I had never even considered.

"Um, what is that, Bud?"

He peered at the gift in hand and then beamed, "it's a present for Bella! Well, it's for the baby, but I'll give to Bella. D'ya think she'll like it?"

It was a shark baby towel with a hood that had two dark eyes, a set of white, triangular teeth and a floppy fin to finish the whole thing off. Even if Bella hadn't appreciated the shark part, I knew she would have loved it because he picked it out especially for her in mind.

_0-0_

Not only had we planned breakfast for Bella for the next morning, but we also used the spare hours before she came back from work, to put together her favourite meal – mushroom risotto. Surprisingly enough I only messed up once… okay make that twice.

Shortly before seven-thirty, Bella walked through the door and sighed loudly. She was dressed in her usual black, yoga pants, a green tank top and a thin black jacket over-top. Her hair hung loose in a ponytail; every movement screamed exhaustion. She hadn't noticed us standing in the dining room but when Cooper couldn't hold back his giggles, her head spun around in shock.

"What the…" She looked over the table at the candles burning as a centre piece.

"We made you dinner!" He bounded over for a hug.

"You did?"

"Yeah! I cut the mushrooms."

"I won't get food poisoning… will I?"

Cooper laughed loudly and I smirked at her silliness. "Of course not, babe."

"I need to go tinkle!" Cooper grabbed a hold of the front of his shorts and sprinted away to the nearest bathroom.

_Remind me to give him a raise in his allowance._

"I've been a jerk."

"You've been the biggest jerk." Surprisingly, Bella smiled. I was thankful to know she wasn't as pissed as she had been.

My hand stroked her arm with a whispering touch. "I hope you can forgive me, because I honestly don't know what I would do or how I would cope if you can't."

"Of course I'll forgive you, Edward, but what you said was uncalled for and my forgiveness is not going to happen over-night."

That was good enough for me. "But you still love me, right?" I went for my favourite tactic – charm.

Try she might, but in the end her dam broke and I held her in my arms once again. "Yes, I still love you, you big buffoon."

_0-0_

I had taken what Cooper told me (about working too much) into consideration and had contacted Jean Laurie the next morning to discuss my working hours. She reluctantly changed my shift from nine till five, to seven till three. That allowed Bella to take Cooper to school and me to pick him up. I only wished I had noticed it sooner.

Coop was eagerly telling Bella and I about his day at school when there was a loud knock at the door. I excused myself to go see who it was. The moment the door was open and before I had the chance to work out who it was a powerful force was felt in my nose followed by a sharp, searing pain.

_The fuck?_

"You deserve it, asshole."

I squinted through the tears in my eyes and focused on a furious looking Emmett and Jasper.

I was so confused. What were they doing here and why did Emmett just punch me in the nose?

"Jesus, Edward; are you okay?" Bella put a caring arm around my shoulders and placed a hand on mine – the one covering my nose. Together, we brought my hand forward and gasped at the blood that pooled there. "Oh, my God. Sweetheart, come on – let's clean you up."

The bleeding soon stopped, but I kept a bag of ice to my nose to stop the swelling.

"Right," Bella pointed at my brothers, "are you going to tell me what the hell that was for?!"

_My baby loves me…_

Jasper, being the calmest out of the two, stepped forward to explain all. "Yesterday evening we got a call from a certain little boy who explained everything that had been going on around here. Edward, I'm sorry you got hurt; we didn't plan on attacking you – _did we, Emmett?" _

Emmett just scoffed and crossed his arms tighter across his middle.

"But," Jasper continued, "from what Cooper told us, I can't say you didn't deserve it."

"Cooper? Why did you phone them?"

My son came out from behind Emmett and pointed straight at me. "You made Bella cry! I told you I was going to ring my Uncles and I did!"

And there I was, thinking he'd forgiven me.

"Sweetheart," Bella knelt in front of Cooper, "Dad and I need to talk with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett quickly. Can you go and make sure all the pets have been fed and get started on your homework and I'll come and find you when we're done?"

"But I want to talk too!" He stomped his foot.

"Fine! But, Emmett, if you _dare _say anything inappropriate in front of him I'll punch you in the nose myself, got it?"

"_Daaay-um," _he whistled, "pregnancy is making you feisty, girl."

_0-0_

One hour later my brothers were finally making their leave and my nose was back to full working order. Our conversation went well and, thankfully, no more blood was shed. Jasper continuously helped me see how I had messed up, even though I knew already, and Emmett descriptively explained what would happen if I acted like a jerk again.

"…_You may have trouble walking and producing more children…"_

I shivered at the thought.

"…_Oh, and Mom and Alice will be informed next time…"_

That put the message across plain and simple.

_0-0_

**Two weeks later.**

_0-0_

"Is this your first child?" The ultrasound technician, Nancy Bell, helped Bella get comfy on gurney and pressed a few buttons on her computer keyboard. I sat on the other side of the bed, squeezing Bella's hand in support. We had been to see a gyno, but this was the first scan for us and when we would see the tiny creation in her stomach.

_Fuck, my emotions._

"Our first together, yes."

"Oh, I love first scans!" Nancy rubbed her palms together and beamed at us both. "Okay, Bella, can you pull up your top and lower the hem of your pants…" I could feel the nerves through her grasp. "Sorry, how far along are you, again?" You could see the cogs turning in Nancy's head. Something wasn't adding up.

"Um…eleven weeks… why?"

She brushed it off, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing; no two pregnancies are the same and some women are larger than others."

We both knew, from how flippant her answer sounded, that it wasn't nothing.

Nancy wiped down Bella's abdomen and proceeded to squirt the colourless gel, apologising for the chill. "Right, let's see what we can find, shall we?" A few more buttons were pressed and then the probe went on a search.

Nancy moved it from one side to the other, and glanced at the screen with a questioning expression on her face. We couldn't see what she had found, and I started to worry that she might not have found anything…

"Is everything okay?"

Bella's eyes had glazed over and she gnawed on her knuckles.

"Oh, yes, but this would explain why you looked rather on the large side…" She used one hand to turn the screen around for us both to see.

_Um, have I gone cross-eyed, or…_

_Are there _two _babies on that screen?_

Oh, fuck. Twins.

_0-0_

**TWINS! TWO BABIES! DUE BAMBINI! **

**To see the behind the scenes of this and TWOF, head on over to **RosieRathbone FanFiction **on FB**

**Or! If you want to get sneak-peeks from Cooper and see the baby shark towel, you'd want to go to **Cooper Troopers Working of Fate **on FB. **

**THOUGHTS?**


	5. Bump in The Night

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ: I've just started a new full-time job in a busy hotel kitchen, so far I haven't had a single day off, hence the delay in this chapter, and also why, from now on, the chapters will be a lot shorter, to help me update more often. I'm hoping 1 update every week-two weeks, but it all depends on my schedule. Thank you for being so patient and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Cooper is running wild in my head, begging me to write ;)**

**Chapter 5  
Bella.**

**5 months pregnant.**

"Where is Baby One, again?"

Cooper kneeled at my side on the couch and cupped my stomach with both hands. It was so large, however, that his little fingers were far apart. I guided his hand to the right of the bump and pressed his fingers in.

"Here is Baby One, and Baby Two is right…" I took his hand to the left side, right next to Baby One, "here."

His whole face glowed in delight. "It's exciting to think there are babies in there, right?"

"It sure is. Try talking to them, Coop; they can hear you now."

He turned very shy, "okay… Um… Hi, babies, it's me – Coop! I'm your big brother y'know. My real name is Cooper Michael Cullen, but 'cause you're gonna be my friends, you can call me Coop. I'm real excited to meet you and we're gonna have lots-a-lots-a fun together! We'll be superheroes together, fight crime together and play lots-a-lots-a games with Padre and Bella! And don't forget Flash! He's our dog but he's such a gentle dog and he's one of my best friends."

As I heard him speak open and freely to the twins, two things happened at once. First, I started to cry – he loves the twins so much already, it was a challenge not too. Secondly, in response to Cooper's story, my stomach erupted in a serious case of the kicks! Both babies went wild for their brother's voice, and kicked the ever-loving crap out of me.

With both our hands cradling their cage, we laughed, smiled and, in my case, cried at the strange, strange, sensation. I have two pairs of feet kicking me from inside my body. Even if I had five more babies after these two, I still wouldn't have managed to wrap my head around that concept.

"Do they like me, or are they telling me to shut up?"

"Oh, Cooper, you funny, funny boy; of course they like you! They're kicking because they want to hear your voice again. Go on, Sweetheart, give them what they want."

"Yay! That's really good, 'cause, y'know, I like to talk to them too! So, Twins, if you are going to be a real Cullen, you'll need to like superheroes. Now, I know you don't know what superheroes are right now, but that's okay, 'cause I'll teach you all about them. Now, the first one you need to know is Iron Man – technically, I am Iron Man, but I'll tell you that story later. Well, Iron Man is really known as Tony Stark and he was kidnapped by these bad guys so he could make them a weapon of mass destruction…"

For the rest of that hour I listened intently to Cooper's every word – he explained the back-stories of every hero he knew, mentioned the Avengers, and helped the babies understand why we 'shouldn't be friends with supervillains.'

I dozed off to sleep, but the twins jolted me awake more often than not with applaud for their brother.

I woke up to the faint cry of soldiers in battle coming from Cooper's _Captain America _DVD, but just like always, the movie had been abandoned to play to no-one. I arched myself off the couch (finding movement trickier with each passing day) and went on my search to find him.

"Cooper?" I called up the stairs and waited in silence for his reply.

"_Yeah?" _It sounded as though he was in his room, but it was hard to tell.

"Are you okay up there?"

"_Yeah. I'm just… just…" _he sprinted down the hallway – I heard him before I saw him – and came to a halt at the top of the stairs. "I'm busy thinking of baby names! Can I tell you my ideas, Bella?" He had a sheet of paper clutched in his hand.

"Of course you can – let's go back into the living room and we can talk about them."

Once settled with _Captain America _paused, Cooper started his list of names.

"My names for boys are: Edward Junior, Cooper Junior, Tony, Peter (y'know, Spiderman), Bruce, Marlin, Frank, Simon, Jack and Kevin."

_Cooper Junior… _Oh, what a funny boy.

"That's a very interesting selection of names."

"Yep. And for girls I chose: Bella Junior, Pepper, Lois, Natasha, Peggy, Gwen, and Boo."

"Boo?"

"Yeah, from _Monsters Inc."_

"Boo Cullen…" I thought allowed. "And all the other names are they to do with superheroes, too?"

"Yeah! Pepper is Iron Man's girlfriend, Lois is Superman's, Natasha is Black Widow, Peggy is Captain America's and Gwen is Spiderman's. But she dies, it's really sad, Bella."

"Oh, that is sad. How does she die?"

"Spiderman kills her." He shrugged as if he thought nothing of it.

"Nice… well thank you for these names, Coop; I'll talk to dad about them and see what he says."

Edward was on a work excursion to Portland – he had left the day before. Edward had told his management that he wasn't going anywhere overseas until the Twins are at least six months old, and once I reach the seven month mark, he'll go to work in the morning and return in the evening – that is all. We're cautious about my pregnancy already, and there's double the concern with double the babies.

A little after eight-thirty I tucked Cooper into bed and followed his night-time routine with him – saying goodnight to Tanya and watching the twinkling stars in silence. At ten-fifteen I shut up the house and sought out my own bed. It felt huge without Edward on the other side, and as I didn't expect him back until the following afternoon, I cuddled his cushion tight to my chest and drifted off to sleep.

0-0

At four-seventeen, I woke up on high alert to Flash barking downstairs. I had come to distinguish his different barks in the time I lived here and could identify a curious yelp from a warning growl. It's not a warning to us, but to what or whoever had disagreed with him. This bark was far from curious.

My heart was pounding, but somehow I found the strength to leave the comfort of my bed and creep across the hallway.

"_Flash," _I whispered loudly. His head cocked around to look at me. "_Ssh. Good boy." _ He made a little whine and slumped back down on his bed.

_Probably some damn cat. _I thought and turned on my heel to retreat to bed.

But suddenly a loud _clang _came from the front yard. Flash jumped to his paws in defence and I gripped the banister to keep me from toppling over in fright. The barking started again and my heart stopped when a dark silhouette loomed through the glass of the front door.

I mentally worked out whether I could get to Cooper and get us safe before anything happened, but I wasn't quick enough in my movements. The door swung open and everything stopped.

_Oh, my God._

Edward crept inside and hushed Flash's now-hyper yelps. He dropped his overnight bags on the base of the stairs and tip-toed up them. I still couldn't move – I hadn't ever been that scared and the pounding in my heart was a tell-tale sign.

"Bella?" He ran up the stairs two at a time and cupped my face in his hands. "Sweetheart, are you okay? What's wrong?" His hands left my face and went to the Twins.

"I… Flash was barking and… oh, God… I was so scared… but it was only you… it was only you."

"_Shit. _I'm so sorry, love. I wanted to surprise you; I never thought Flash would hear the car or that he'd wake you up. I never meant to scare you." We hugged each other tight and Edward kissed my shoulder lightly. "Are you okay now?"

I had no reason to be scared anymore – I knew I was safe in his arms. "Yeah."

"Good. I missed you, baby." He stepped back and then knelt on the floor, "and I missed you two, too," Edward kissed the Twins cage twice, "Daddy missed you very much."

0-0

"Are you excited, Coop?" We crossed the parking lot to my second scan at 23 weeks. It was the first time Cooper was going to see his siblings, other than just a small photo I showed him last time. Not only that, but we wanted to find out the genders, too.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the Twins!"

Just like last time, Nancy Bell was our technician who greeted us both like old friends. "Bella, Edward; it's great to see you again! How are you feeling?" She helped me up onto the bed to get comfortable. Edward snatched the spare seat and Cooper perched on his lap, dressed in his full Spiderman outfit.

"I'm tired, but other than that everything has been running smoothly and we haven't spotted any signs of concern."

Nancy washed her hands with disinfectant and dressed them in blue gloves. "That's excellent, and what is your name, cutie?"

Cooper fidgeted on his Padre's lap. "My name is Cooper, and those babies are my brothers or sisters."

"Are you excited about being a big brother?"

"Yes! I can't wait! Bella said I can help her look after them, but not when she's feeding them, 'cause I don't wanna see her boobies, y'know?"

Nancy didn't laugh, but you could tell she desperately wanted too. "That makes perfect sense. So, Cooper, shall we see your siblings?"

Twelve weeks ago we came for our first scan and all we saw on the screen was what looked like two kidney beans in vague surroundings, but now, when the scan popped to life, we saw two very clear human beings, cradling together with the heads pointing to my toes.

"Baby One is…" on screen a number chart covered Baby One from head to toe, "27 centimetres. And Baby Two is… 26."

"They are so tiny, but your tummy is so big, Bella!"

_Yeah, thanks Coop._

Nancy did a few more tests on the Twins and seemed pleased with it all. "Everything seems great, I am pleased to announce, but Bella, because you have passed your half-way mark you will want to start taking things easy. As you are well aware, multiple births means a high risk level, and if you are every concerned don't hesitate to come in, okay?"

"Concerned of what?" Cooper took a real interest in the whole experience.

"Well, any unusual pains, or anything that Bella and Dad don't think are normal. And Cooper, maybe you could help? Do you think you could tell Bella to rest if she does too much around the house? Or unload the shopping so that she doesn't have to?"

"Yes, I can do that. My Nanny told me I'm a great helper, so I don't mind doing that for Bella and the Twins."

"Excellent! Now, I understand you're wanting to know the sex?"

A couple of clicks on the keyboard and moves of the camera and Nancy had somehow cut between the twins to get a view of both.

"Okay, here's the money shot…" I turned into a slobbering mess when it became obvious _who _I was carrying inside me. "So, Baby One is a boy…"

"_I'm getting a brother! Yus!" _ Cooper slammed his tiny fist in the air.

"And Baby Two… is a little girl."

0-0

**TWINS IN TWO CHAPTERS!**

**To find out when I'll next be updating, join my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction**

**To hear about Cooper and his shenanigans behind the scenes of BoH, join the Facebook group: Cooper Trooper's Workings of Fate.**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Alarm Bells

**SURPRISE! Thank you for being so understanding – when we hire more chefs I'll get more time off, but for now I only get the one day off sometime during each week, so my updates are very missed placed right now.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter six.  
Bella.  
35 weeks pregnant (8 months)**

It started out like any other day.

At eight a.m. I kissed goodbye to Edward and Cooper before they left for work and school and picked up the book I was currently reading to begin another day of bed-rest. It was only the third day, but already I was running out of things to do. I felt absolutely fine, but after a tiny, miniscule scare last week the doctors advised me to take it easy, and Edward being Edward took the serious end of the stick and so from then on I wasn't to leave my bed unless it was to use the bathroom.

If the twins hadn't made walking so difficult, I'd have agreed to Edward's rules but then break them the second his back was turned – but every step tired me out and, to be honest, my bed felt damn good on my back. I wasn't sure it was possible for my stomach to grow out as far as it had done, but miracles do happen, and I didn't look far unlike the Octomom – well, I felt that large anyway.

Anyway, back to my story, so I put down the book (after getting bored nine chapters in) and settled down to sleep. I awoke some point during my nap to my stomach tightening and a sharp pain shattering through my abdomen. They had started last week (before the tiny scare) but it wasn't the sort of pain you can ignore and forget about.

_It's nothing; it's nothing. _I thought and adjusted the way I lay to find a more comfortable position.

Not even half an hour later I was crippled again, this time with a different sort of pain – it wasn't sharp as such, but more dull and cramp-like. I was hunched over with eyes squeezed tight, doing my best to soothe it. No matter how hard I tried, the pain wouldn't settle, and there was only one thing I could do.

"_Edward…" _I panted into the phone. _Christ, the pain! _

"_Bella, love, what's happened; are you okay?"_

I shook my head before I found the strength to speak. "No… n-ooww, Edward, please, it hurts."

"_Shit… You need to stay calm, Bella – nice deep breaths, nice deep breaths."_

Together we went through the breathing exercises, but it all became too much and I succumbed to the pain once again. "Aaaaaah… You… need to get here… right now."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, love. But I think we should get you straight to the hospital."_

"No! No, it's not time yet; the Twins aren't due for another month! I'm just… oww… I'm just in pain; please – I need you to be here."

Things calmed down, which allowed me the chance to rest and Edward to call on someone to take over his station. But nothing is ever as it seems, and it soon came back again.

"_Bella, Sweetheart, listen to me." _I controlled my whimpers enough to quieten down and hear what Edward had to say. "_I'm just leaving the building now; I'll be no more than fifteen minutes. Stay strong, keep breathing and I'll be there before you know it."_

"Okay, okay. Hurry."

"_I'm going as quickly as possible, baby. I love you."_

Because Edward is a stubborn ass and often gets his own way, that was how I ended up where I am now; being driven at great speed to the hospital with the Twins determined to leave their hidey-hole.

_0-0_

Unfortunately, Edward was right about bringing me here, because the nurse who checked me announced that I was already dilated to three centimetres?! Until that very second, I had always thought your water needed to break before you could dilate, but I was proven wrong.

Not only was I freaking out about the awareness that in twenty-four hours or less I'll be holding my Twins, but I worried about Cooper too – he was still at school with no idea that this was all going on and who was going to look after him? I didn't want him to watch me go through this and I don't think a maternity ward is the best place for a nine year-old to hang around in for hours.

"Sweetheart?" To the squeezing of his hand, Edward dropped the book he was flicking through and turned all his attention to me. "What's happening with Coop?"

He smiled reassuringly, "it's alright; I sorted something out."

_0-0_

**Cooper.**

_0-0_

"Cooper, can you come up here a minute, please?"

We were doing Quiet Reading and I was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. My Padre said I was too young to read the books when I became a fan at seven, but Nanny and Grandpa got me the _whole entire _set for my ninth birthday! (it was last week, y'know? I had so much fun and my new girlfriend, Mollie, got me an Iron Man action figure! His hands light up and everything! You should come play with it sometime).

Sorry, yeah, as I was saying – I was reading Harry Potter and Mrs. Parks said I had to go talk to her.

I'm real nervous, walking to her desk. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I misbehaved. She asks me to come out to the corridor with her and then I get really worried.

"Cooper, you're dad just phoned; he wanted me to tell you that Bella has had to go to hospital and,"

_What?! _But, Bella's not allowed to go to the hospital! It would have to be 'cause of the twins and they shouldn't be born yet! Their birthday is meant to be April 24th and it's only March 11th!

"—Your dad wants you to go home with Mitchell and his mom after school and dad will pick you up from there. Is that okay with you, Cooper?"

"Um, well not really, no. 'Cause, y'see, my brother and sister aren't meant to be born yet and I want to be with Bella, not with Mitchell…" I don't cry at school, 'cause I'm nine and only babies cry, but I'm upset, so I should be able to cry, right?

Mrs. Parks puts her hand on my shoulder, "there is no reason to cry – Bella is in a very safe place, and your brother and sister are, too. Why don't you go and enjoy the rest of your day and if you really want to be with Bella, I'll ring your dad to come and get you, yeah?"

I rub my cheeks to dry the tears. "Okay, I like that idea."

_0-0_

I stayed at school, 'cause Mitchell said his brother got the new Harry Potter LEGOs game for the Xbox and I really wanted to play it, so I went to Mitchell's house to play the game before my Padre came to get me.

Harry Potter was really good, by the way – it was really funny and we got through the levels so quickly! I was always Harry and Mitchell was Ron. I don't really like Ron 'cause he's a scaredy cat. Like in the Chamber of Secrets he says '_follow the spiders? Why can't it be follow the butterflies!'. _See? He's real scared of everything.

It's now six o'clock and Padre has _finally _come to get me. He looks real tried and his hair is messier than normal – he does that if he's scared of something.

"Are my brother and sister okay?" Padre is driving us to the hospital.

"Yes, Bella and the Twins are fine, but they are coming earlier than we thought, so they might have to spend time in here for a little bit." I think that's why Padre sounds sad; 'cause my brother and sister have to stay in the hospital, and he doesn't like hospitals.

"Why are they being born now?"

"Well, usually, Coop, when there's more than one baby in the tummy they are born earlier. But you don't have to worry about that."

_I don't care. I still am worrying!_

"Is Bella awake or asleep?"

Padre finds a space in the parking lot. "She was awake when I left, but she's very tired so could be asleep now."

And he was right, 'cause she's asleep! Bella's asleep in the big, white bed on wheels and she has lots of little wires connected to a thick band around her stomach. Dad told me that it's recording the Twin's heartbeats and making sure they stay safe.

"What do we do now?" I look at all the pictures on the walls and most of them are about babies in tummies; they look funny! I giggle at that.

"We just sit and be patient. Bella will need our support soon, so we'll have to be the men of the room."

Sitting and waiting is boring, but I like to be the man of the house when Padre isn't home, and if it means that I'm going to be a good big brother, then I don't mind waiting for lots-a-lots-a hours.

It was like, ten o'clock at night and we were still waiting! But the nurse said something about Bella being nine centimetres – I don't know what that means, but Padre and Bella started acting real strange…

Hey, guys! I think the babies are coming!

_0-0_

**OH HELL NO! I DID NOT JUST LEAVE IT THERE?!  
IT'S BABY TIME, BITCHES!**

**To hear about my updates, join the Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction **

**To hear life after after/before the chapters from Cooper's POV, join the group: Cooper Trooper's Workings of Fate.**

**Thoughts? **


	7. New Life

**The moment we have all been waiting for… IT'S TIME TO MEET THE TWINS!**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter seven.  
Edward.**

"What are they doing, Dad?" Cooper huddled into my side when he watched the various nurses crowd Bella with their medical masks and gloves on. It was clear to everyone that things were about to happen, and we were all in full 'baby mode'.

"They're getting into position for when the Twins arrive. You see, one nurse has one job – keeping track on them inside the tummy – and others have other jobs – making sure that they are delivered safely and cleaning them when they are born."

"Why do they have to clean them?"

"Well, um… well the Twins haven't had a bath in nine months; they'll be quite dirty."

"'Member that time, Padre, that time I went to Nature camp and I didn't have a bubble bath for _a whole week! _I smelt real bad, didn't I?"

"You didn't smell _really _bad, but you didn't smell as fresh as you normally do. So imagine if you didn't have one for nine months?"

Coop clutched his throat in a theatrical choke; "_urgh! _They must _stink!"_

I told him to take a chair at the back of the room to stay out the way and allow everyone to do their job properly – he complied without refusal and even when Bella was finding the labour process too hard to bear, he didn't budge; as much as he wanted to be by her side.

I felt so helpless standing by her side – she was clearly in obvious pain but nothing could have taken that away. I tried to soothe her down and reassure her that she was doing an amazing job and the second the Twins were born she'd forget all about it, but Bella being Bella, she told me to shut up if I knew what was good for me.

I obeyed, only because a woman is scary when they are giving birth.

Nine years ago almost to this day I had been in the same situation; comforting Tanya as Cooper practically tore out her innards. I remember not having a clue what to do and being terrified about becoming a parent. Even if Tanya had lived on and been the mother Cooper has always wanted, I'd have still been his Padre – I doubt Garrett would have stepped up to the challenge, and I was only too eager to take the role.

I also remember thinking about how different my life was about to become and silently promised Coop the world. Right then, watching Bella, I replayed my mantra. I wasn't scared about being a Dad, because I knew how to be one, but my life, like nine years ago, was about to change drastically. I was changing from a father of one to a father of three in such a short space of time. Before I knew it I'd have a daughter who'd have me wrapped around their little finger, another son who I'd need to teach how to become a man and make sure he understands how to treat a lady, and Cooper will finally get what he wanted – siblings.

We'll all go on family holidays somewhere (I imagined it right then) – we'll go to water parks and I'll take my sons on the big, frightening, rides whereas Bella will take our daughter to the safe, calm ones where they can relax and watch the men at work.

If they ask me to jump, I'd say how high; I would give our little family of five the world, if that is what they wanted.

"That's it, Bella; give me a nice, deep push." The midwife cut me from my thoughts.

Bella squeezed the life out of my hand – it hurt like hell, but I knew it was a scratch compared to what she was going through, so I flowed through it. "You're doing so well, Baby; I'm so proud of you."

Her face was burning red, sweat sheened her skin and her whole body trembled violently when she had to push. During each contraction and each push, the midwife counted to ten slowly and when she reached 10, Bella lay back and tried to get her breathing back under control.

"_Padre?" _Cooper appeared suddenly beside me, whispering my name.

"Hey, Bud, you okay?" He was taking in the scene through worried eyes.

"I'm tired." He put his head on my waist and I wrapped my arm around him. I had forgotten it was getting close to eleven-thirty at night; you don't think about the time when your children are being born. I had contacted my parents and they were more than happy to come here to look after Cooper, but he was insistent about staying. I quote; _I won't be a good brother if I'm not there when they're born! _

"I know you are. Do you want to sleep on the sofa and I'll wake you up when the Twins are here?"

"Nnnno – I'll stay awake, Padre."

Coop joined me in the Bella-support, and his little voice put a smile on Bella's exhausted face. Thankfully the Twins were cooperating with us and the nurses never saw having a C-section as a better idea – usually, for multiple births, one baby would be lying sideways or breech (feet first), but my babies weren't a cause for concern – apart from being born early, of course, but that's also very normal.

"The head of Baby 1 is born," the nurse soon announced, throwing us all into a mix of panic and excitement.

The second my son was born, he was brought up for us all to see and I crumbled into a mess. _That's my son… I have two boys, now…_

"That's my brother!" Cooper jumped up and down excitedly and gripped my arm tight.

Bella and I shared a brief kiss and we both watched our son being taken for his check up and clean-down.

"Twin 1, male, born 03/11/14 at 11:42pm."

As much as we wanted to relax and enjoy our new son, Twin 2 was quickly approaching, and Bella's job wasn't over. But she practically slipped out after her brother. Again, we were shown her briefly and she, too, was taken to be checked over.

"And now that's my sister! Padre! I have a brother and sister _jus' like you!" _

"Twin 2, female, born 03/11/14 at 11:53pm."

"Edward…" Bella was leaning towards me, but her eyes were trained on the Twins. "They're perfect…"

"Thank you," I whispered against her forehead, "you've given us the greatest gift, and I love you so much."

She chocked on her tears, "I love you too, and I love them. Oh, my God, I just had a baby…"

"You didn't have one, Sweetheart, you had two and I'm so proud of you."

Despite what we all thought and how concerned we had been, the Twins were surprisingly healthy for being a month early and they didn't have any need to go to the NICU.

Our son was brought over first, with our daughter close behind, dressed in their hospital, white onesies. They had a fine coating of dark brown hair and tiny little button noses. They had podgy cheeks which were so soft it was like the finest velvet. I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"They're real cute, right Padre?" Cooper also had a fascination with their cheeks.

"They sure are."

"But I was cuter, right?" He grinned mischievously.

"Yes, Coop, you were very cute, too."

"So, can I hear their names now?!"

Bella and I had chosen their names, but we'd kept it a secret from Cooper, just like we had with the rest of our family, and he'd been going insane trying to work out what we'd called them. Bella agreed with me that it was time to spill the beans.

"Okay, so your sister is called… Elizabeth."

Coop smiled with his mouth wide open, "we can call her Ellie for short!"

"Ellie?" I thought aloud.

"Yeah, like the mammoth (_who thinks she's a possum)_in _Ice Age!"_ The twins winced in their sleep as a reaction to Cooper's loud voice. I told him to hush down because it was waking the babies. "_Oh, sorry, babies." _He whispered.

"Now, your brother's name is very special, because Bella and I both decided that we wanted it to be linked to you in some way."

"Me?!"

"Yes – you." We were cautious that Cooper might have felt left out, what with us all being blood related, and he isn't. So linking them together gave them that special bond. "How much do you love Italian?"

He gasped, "oh, I _love _Italian, Padre – _see, I call you Padre – _and I really, really want to go to Italy some time. Can we go, please?"

"Maybe one day, yeah. So because you love Italian, we went for the name Marco."

"Marco… is that Italian?"

"Yes. Well, it has a couple meanings, but Italian is one of them and so that is what we went with."

"Ellie and Marco… I really like that, Padre."

"Good, I'm very glad."

"Hi, Ellie and Marco, I'm your big brother, Cooper. We're gonna have lots-a-lots-a fun together, I 'fink we're gonna be best friends ."

_0-0_

**Nervous… **

**If you want to see a PICTURE of Ellie and Marco then you can find one in Cooper's Facebook group, Cooper Troopers Working of Fate!**

**Thoughts?**


	8. Shadowhunter

**Apologies in advance for any mistakes; I'm writing this on my new laptop, new software and it's taking me a while to get to grips with it all. Honestly, I'm surprised you're all reading this, 'cause I never thought I'd manage to upload anything.**

**Chapter eight.**

**Edward.**

I'll never understand twins.

Like, their minds, not how they were formed.

It blows my mind how they can sense what the other is about to do, before they do it.

They are always in sync; when Elizabeth wakes up, Marco wakes up. Or, when Marco cries out for Bella's boob, Elizabeth does the exact same before we know Marco is crying.

It made things very difficult for us. Instead of one wanting to be fed whilst the other sleeps, they both woke up and demanded food at the same. And with Bella still unsure of feeding, we had two fussy babies on our hands. Plus it's not like I could offer to feed one.

But when the crying came to an end and they relaxed in our arms in their milk-induced haze, we could also relax and take in their unearthly beauty. Oh, and their smell - God, could you get anything better? I often found myself cradling Marco, kissing his head and staying there for a second two just smelling that... _baby smell. _I can't describe it; there is no other smell like it.

_Damn, my kids smell amazing._

Cooper took on his role as Big Brother without being asked. We were released from the hospital the evening after they were born, and during the night, when we woke at _every Godforsaken hour, _he, too, would join us in the room, asking if he could help at all. It was all very sweet, but Bella and I were concerned that he was missing too much sleep.

His teacher phoned me, saying the same, but also how he only spoke about his brother and sister, and the silly things they did that morning, or the previous evening.

My parents, Charlie, and the siblings and in-laws have all travelled across to see the Twins, of course they fell in love the second they were introduced. But, come on, who wouldn't? Emmett and Jasper caught onto Coop's nickname and started to call Elizabeth, Ellie, too. I don't know, no doubt that will become her name when she's a bit older, but for now, she's my tiny Elizabeth.

_"Hey, look," _Jasper noticed whilst stroking Marco's fair hair, _"Edward, dude, they've taken your ginger genes." _

Emmett belted out a laugh and everyone else (apart from myself) found his comment amusing as well. _"I'm not ginger; I'm bronze. And that's my son your ridiculing, so can it." _

Jasper rolled his eyes, _"always so offended."_

_"I like their hair; it's a beautiful tint of orange." _

Bella agreed with Esme, so at least I had two people on my side.

0-0

"Padre, it looks like Marco is trying to punch you!" Coop rolled onto his back, giggling. He was true; the Twins were two weeks old and had really gotten into their free movement. Elizabeth was in her Winnie The Pooh rocker and Marco was in my arms - he flung his fists in my direction.

"Maybe he'll be a boxer when he's older," I joked.

Coop clearly found my little joke hilarious and wiped tears from his eyes. "You're so funny, Dad. Or he could be Hulk! 'Cause, y'know, Bruce is real strong with big muscles, and I think Marco is gonna be just like that! Of course I'll be Iron Man and together we'll be like the Avengers!"

"But what about Elizabeth? Is she going to join you?"

"Um... oh yeah, Ellie can be Black Widow! 'Cause they have the same colour hair and she's the only girl in the Avengers," he shrugged. "But, Padre, you and Bella need to get Ellie into gymnastics class 'cause Natasha is real flexible and bendy."

"Oh, is that right?" On cue, Elizabeth started to fuss, so I held Marco to my chest when I leant down to retrieve her from the rocker. I balanced the two wriggling monsters.

"Yes. Padre, one more thing that you need to do, please, is propose."

I coughed. "I'm sorry, did you say '_propose'?_"

He looked at me like I had two heads. "_Duhh... _I mean, you've already had babies and I've wanted you to get married for _so long! _What? Do you not love her or something?"

"What? I... um... of course I love her, Coop, but that doesn't mean we should jet off and get married so quickly."

"But you had babies quickly..."

_Damn, he's got me there._

"Alright, smarty pants. All I'm saying is that I'm not proposing right now, okay?"

"Fine...," he sighed and went back to the Harry Potter book he was half-way through reading. I noticed the time then being twenty minutes before Bella was due back.

Because I had the day off, she had taken the last few hours to visit her work, discuss the remainder of her leave with the boss and work out a suitable return date for her. She mentioned something about being home for six.

I had been so busy I hadn't even thought about what to make us for dinner. I reluctantly slipped a sleeping Elizabeth and Marco back into their separate rockers. "Coop, Bud, I need to start the dinner; can you keep an eye out on the Twins, please, and call me if they wake up?"

"Okay."

I wasn't worried about leaving them alone; I knew for certain that Cooper would leave them sleeping in their rockers and that he'd watch them like a hawk. He'd probably hold their hand or something, but wouldn't try and lift them out without Bella or I being there.

Once the chicken was in the oven and the salads were all prepped, I could return to the living room and take back my role of watcher-overer.

"Back in a minute, Padre." Cooper announced, jumping from his chair and fleeing the room. I heard the stomping of his feet going up the stairs and on the floor boards of his room. When he returned, he was kitted out in black jeans, a slim black tee and held a blue lightsaber in his hand.

"Is it time for Jedi training?" Once again, I received a _are-you-stupid-Dad? _look.

"No, this is my Seraph blade, but I don't have a real one (yet...) so I have to use my lightsaber."

"What's a Seraph blade?"

"It's what Shadowhunters use to kill demons! That's who I am - Jace Wayland, _greastest Shadowhunter, ever!" _

Cooper swung himself around the room, occasionally kneeling to the floor and stabbing the carpet with his blade, thing. "I didn't know you were a Shadowhunter, Buddy."

"That's 'cause you're _mundane. _I've actually been killing demons for over a third of my life, you just didn't know that 'cause you can't see them."

"Oh, right..." I'd learnt to just accept whatever he'd say about whatever little game he'd play. It saved me a lot of trouble.

"The one thing you need to remember, Padre, is..." he came up close to me and whispered in a harsh tone, "_you can't trust anyone! Even Flash could be a demon and you'd never know it..." _

"Okay..."

Bella came home at six-fifteen, shortly after the chicken was taken from the oven. Cooper had to double-check that it was the 'real' Bella before she could enter though, just incase it was a demon-form-Bella.

"Where are my babies?" She smiled happily, kissing Elizabeth and then Marco.

"Am I your baby too, Bella?" Coop forgot about his demon game to gain some attention.

"Of course you are; all three of you are my special babies." Just like with the Twins, she kissed Coop's forehead.

Cooper grabbed his lightsaber-blade and ran over to me. With the motion of his hand, he had me bend down so he could whisper in my ear. He cupped his hand around his mouth, "I 'fink you should propose real soon, Dad; she's a keeper!"

0-0

**And behold Cooper's new addiction, The Mortal Instruments! **

**I thought, whilst writing this, that my new Macbook needs a name, so pass on your ideas... Flash?... Tony?... Jamie Pearson? lemme know!**

**Thanks and thoughts?**


	9. Influences

**A wee warning comes with this chapter: some sensitive subjects are included (which I'll mention at the end), but unfortunately, for the story to go the way I had it planned, it needs to happen.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

Chapter 9.  
Bella.

Edward suspiciously closed the lid of his laptop the moment I stepped into his office - he was hiding something from me, which I could tell by the way his eyes looked sheepishly around the room. I pretended like I hadn't noticed and happily parked myself on his lap; my arm hooped around his shoulders and he kissed the side of my head.

"Did they finally nod off?" He asked of the twins, who I had just settled into their cribs.

"Marco was still awake when I left, but he'd stopped whimpering, so he's probably asleep now."

I couldn't believe our little babies were already three months old; they had grown up so much and it won't be long before they speak their first word or take their first step. Edward and I had had that very same conversation just the night before. He told me what Cooper was like at that age, and how scary it was to see him grow up so fast.

I made myself more comfortable against him and could have easily fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder. We don't often get this special time with one another, what with the Twins needing our constant attention and either one of us being at work during the day. But Edward had decided to work from home for the day, and with Coop at school and the babies asleep, we didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"So," I broke the relaxed silence, "are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" I grinned.

"Um... just boring work stuff; y'know - the usual."

_Yeah, don't try and fool me, Buddy._

"Edward, I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something from me. So, what is it?"

He sighed and tightened his arms around my waist. "Damn, my cover has been blown. I wanted to organize a trip somewhere in the summer - like a first family vacation - and I wanted it to be a surprise, but you're too clever for me, woman."

My heart did a funny flip thing in my chest. _Aww, he's so cute... sometimes._

Edward continued to talk, "I won't tell you where (because I don't know either) but please keep this a secret from Coop; we've never really been on a vacation somewhere before and I'd love to see his face when we say we're going the next morning."

I kissed his stubbled jaw, "you're such a wonderful father, y'know. And don't worry - your secret is safe with me."

Again we welcomed the silence, until the baby monitor came alive with the sound of Elizabeth waking up.

"One last thing," I said, standing up from his lap, "did you notice anything strange about Cooper this morning?"

Edward's brows crossed in thought, "not that I recall... How come?"

"I don't know, he didn't seem as chirpy when you left to take him to school, but maybe that's because it's a Monday and the start of another long week."

"Yeah, maybe... I'll keep that in mind, though, and see if I spot anything."

"Okay. I'm going to check on the Twins and then head off to collect him, so I'll see you when I get back." I leant down to kiss him goodbye, "love you."

"Love you."

0-0

With the conversation we'd just had still fresh in my mind, I played close attention to the little nine-year-old when he left the school gates and made his way to the car. The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing his sweater-vest anymore, but he'd had Gym earlier on, so it could have been that he didn't put it back on afterwards. He held tight to the straps of his backpack and walked with almost a hunch and head down.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I tried to sound as happy as I could.

"Hi." He mumbled, throwing his backpack into the car and climbing in after it.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

There was something definitely wrong there; usually he'd blow up into conversation - explaining everything he did and learnt. But this time, nothing - barely a syllable. I watched him for a second, before deciding to keep quiet and start the engine.

Almost half way home and still not a word had been muttered, so I went against my recent thought, and asked him if anything was wrong.

"I've got a headache." Was all he said in reply.

_The number of times I've used that excuse on my parents; I'm not buying it._

"I'll get you a drink and a heat pack when we get inside. And maybe the Twins will be awake when we get there; I think they've missed their big brother today."

I turned into our street and then the drive away, all without the lightest giggle from beside me.

0-0

"Something is definitely wrong."

Edward let go of the spoon he was stirring the dinner with and looked down at me and Marco. "What did he say?"

I took the empty milk bottle from our son's mouth and patted his back softly. "_Nothing. _He told me he had a headache but I don't buy it, Edward. Even when he's taken over with a cold, he's still bubbly and excited, so I can't see how a headache would keep him this quiet."

"Yeah, that doesn't make much sense to me either. Don't let it worry you, love; after dinner I'll talk to him privately and see if he opens up; it might be a guy thing."

"A _guy thing? _Edward, he's nine, not thirteen!"

"Bella, we don't know! He's learning about what happens when we grow up and maybe he's worried about it - I remember going through the same thing and being too embarrassed to talk to anyone apart from my Dad."

He had a point. "Okay, fine, but you'll tell me what he says, right?"

"Of course."

As he put the finishing touches to our dinner, I fed Elizabeth and when that was done and she was settled in the rocker next to Marco, the dinner was ready and a grumpy Cooper had reluctantly joined us at the table.

You could have broken the atmosphere with a knife.

It was dreadful.

"Anything fun happen at school today, Coop?" My heart dropped when he sighed angrily and shoved some broccoli into his mouth.

_Was I the reason he's acting so strange? Maybe he thinks we love Elizabeth and Marco more than him? Surely he knows differently, right?_

"Bella asked you a question, Cooper." Edward had his semi-stern voice on. There's no 'Coop' or 'Buddy' pet-names when he's being stern.

"I know that."

"Then why don't you answer her?"

"Because I don't want to, okay!" He threw his cutlery down on the plate with force.

"Cooper." Edward warned, with a hint of confusion.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing!"

As much as I wanted to kneel before Cooper and beg him to let me help, I had to stay on Edward's side and act like the parent, not the best friend. So, when our awkward meal was over, I simply asked him to bring his plate to the sink - again, he refused, so I tried Edward's tactic.

"Cooper, I want you to bring your plate to the sink, please."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my Mom, so stop trying to be!"

It was as if someone had smacked me 'round the head with a frying pan - it was so sudden, forceful and harsh that it took me a couple seconds to take in what he'd actually said. I mean, I know I'm not his mom and I'd never take that place, but I was the closest thing he had to one and he's called me 'Madre' (Italian for 'mother') more times than I could count. I hadn't ever imagined him saying something like that.

"Apologize. Right now." Edward was fuming.

"No!"

Elizabeth and Marco were crying and Flash began to bark.

"Then get up stairs."

"No!"

Edward was turning red in anger. Never had I seen him act like this. I won't lie; it scared me. "I am your father and you will do as I say!"

"No you're not! Garrett is my father; you're just Edward!"

If there was one way to shatter this man, Cooper knew how.

Edward quickly took his leave, but not before taking the upset Twins with him.

I didn't know what to do - Cooper was clearly in a vulnerable position and he was about to crack, but so was Edward, and no doubt he was belittling himself and needed me to talk him out of it. But who was I to choose?

Cooper decided for me - he shot a fleeting glance in the direction that Edward went, huffed, and stormed up the stairs.

0-0

"What just happened, Bella?"

"I don't know."

I held Marco, Edward held Elizabeth and together we sat side-by-side on the sofa. Our children were smiling freely, but our smiles were fake. We didn't know what had triggered Cooper to say something like that, or how to deal with it.

"Should we try talking to him again?" I asked.

"You can, but I'm scared to say anything that I'll live to regret."

A short while later, we were still in the same position. "Edward, you don't believe what he said, do you?"

"Believe what? That Garrett is his dad and I'm just 'Edward'? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"No, it's not the truth. You are his 'Padre'; you are the reason he is who he is. I know this is a tough subject for you, but how many times have I told you that? Cooper is quite obviously angry at something but there is no-way he meant what he just said. The first day I met him, at that tiny swimming pool in Forks, you were the only thing he spoke about - _my Dad does this; my Dad does that; my Dad taught me about this, that and the next thing. _He wasn't talking about Garrett, he was talking about you."

It frustrated me slightly, how often I'd had to repeat myself. I felt like a freaking parrot!

"I just don't understand what would have caused something like this." He stroked a mindless finger through the red curls forming on Elizabeth's head.

"Neither do I, but we will find out, and we'll help him get over it. And until that time comes, we need to stick together; don't hideaway from me, because that'll only make the fire grow."

Our hands locked together, "I really do love you, sometimes." He grinned and pressed a gentle kiss just above my eye.

"Funny that, because I really do love you, sometimes, too."

That dark cloud drew brighter and lifted the weight on our shoulders. The Twins laughed and smiled at the silly faces we made and for a second it almost seemed as though nothing had happened.

... Almost.

0-0

**Cooper**

0-0

I'm not very happy right now.

Theses people at school are being mean to me and then I had an argument with Edward, (I can't call him Padre, 'cause he's not my Dad).

They've been mean to me all last week, and then today it got worse.

They pushed me over, said I was a stupid baby, still wear diapers and wear stupid clothes. But I don't wear diapers anymore, I'm nine! My Auntie Rose said that if someone you don't like does something you don't like you should always stick up for yourself (or punch them in the nuts), so I did and I said that Edward would go and beat their ass... but that just made it worse.

They said Edward wouldn't do that, 'cause he's not my real Dad and only real Dads do things like that.

It made me real sad, 'cause they were right; I don't have a real family - my Mom died and my Dad didn't want me no-more. I just have Bella and Edward, and they have their own children to look after.

So when Bella picked me up after school I was sad 'cause I wanted it to be my Mom and we'd go home to my Dad.

I have Flash; he'll always be my real dog and my best friend and we won't ever get into arguments ('cause, y'know, he can't talk).

I want a drink, so I leave my bedroom to get one, and when I go downstairs I hear Bella and Edward laughing with Ellie and Marco.

They are being a real family.

I want one of those.

0-0

***Wipes tears* Holy Mother of God, that was hard.**

**I hope that hasn't affected you in some way, and if you are being bullied (in any way, shape, or form) **please **talk to someone. I know from experience the emotional scaring it can cause, and the best thing I ever did was telling my teacher, who gradually put a stop to it. **

**I am more than happy to listen and help if you feel more confident telling someone who you don't know personally. **

**Thank you for reading, please pass on your thoughts, and I'll see you all next time! X**


	10. Fantastic Uncle Jasper

**Thank you so much for your reviews, it's amazing to see how protective you all are over a fictional character! **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter 10  
****Bella.**

Before he left for work, Edward told me to strict with Cooper because he wasn't allowed to get away with his behavior the night before, I agreed only to keep Edward happy; when Cooper plodded down the stairs for his breakfast, I broke my promise - that little boy needed someone to care for him, not someone to shout at him when he was already feeling down.

"Cheese and ham omelette?" I asked as I poured some fresh OJ into his Joker glass. He took a dainty sip and nodded in agreement. It wasn't like I had to ask, because he always had that for breakfast, but I didn't want us stuck in silence.

Five minutes later I plated up his breakfast and drew a smiley face on the omelette with ketchup. "Forty percent cheese, sixty percent ham."

Cooper fiddled with his knife and fork and never said a word. All of a sudden, he had swiped the ketchup-face off the omelette with the blade of his knife.

I frowned, "you always have a smiley face on your breakfast, Coop. It helps you have a good day, remember?"

"It's babyish; I'm no a baby."

"It's not babyish, Cooper; it's our special breakfast-bond."

He shrugged and bit into the food, hastily putting an end to that conversation.

After breakfast I got cleared up and put the Twins in my car as we waited to take Cooper to school. I called up to him that I'd be in the car, and when he left the house, the first thing I noticed was his outfit. His usual outfit for school would be a smart plaid shirt, khaki shorts, sweater vest and either sandals or sneakers. But he was wearing a dark blue tee with beige motorbikes, beige chinos and green, combat high-tops. A purple zip-up hoodie was clutched in his right hand.

Why would he wear something so different? He never cares about what other people think or wear. I didn't even know he owned clothes like that!

"Wow, Coop, I love your outfit." My positive look on it made him smile and that one expression stopped me from commenting on the clothes any further. He smiled, and I wanted to keep it that way.

The journey to school was positive and when Cooper left the car and said goodbye to me, Elizabeth and Marco, he didn't sound sour at all. I thought that was a change in the right direction, but I spoke too soon.

"Either myself or Dad will -,"

"Edward." He said with a scowl.

_Not this again..._

"No, Cooper, he is your dad."

"Garrett is my Dad and Tanya is my Mom. You're just Edward and Bella." And with that he slammed the car door and stormed away.

The tears came before I could control them.

I just wanted to help him, but it was as if I was taking one step forward and two steps back. That little boy means the world to me and it killed me to see him so sad.

After the melt down the night before, Edward had come up with a brilliant idea and put it straight into action, I only prayed that it worked.

0-0

**Jasper**

0-0

I was watching the Cowboys game with a cold one when my cellphone began to ring with Edward's name on the screen. At first, I considered letting it ring-off to concentrate on the game, but part of me knew it was important. I mean, Alice phones them that often that I've heard all the recent 'gossip' and also, Edward isn't the sort of person to give us a call because he's bored, or whatever. So I muted the TV and pressed 'accept'.

Before I greeted him, I was already asked if I could do them a favor and whether I was free the next day (today). I said I was, and that I'd help as much as I could. Edward carried on explaining the terrible evening they'd had and how Cooper had gone, quote, 'out of control'. I heard what was said, about Coop no longer calling Edward 'Dad', and it didn't make any sort of sense, but I knew I had to help.

So, after making sure Alice wasn't going anywhere and that she would be at home to look after Lottie, I made plans with Edward to drive to Seattle the next day.

_0-0_

"I really hope you can help, Jas'." Bella and I were seated on her sofa. She was completely torn up. For as long as I'd known her, I'd never seen her act that way.

"I'll do what I can, Bell. I'll collect him from school and take him to the park or somewhere private where we can talk. Please don't get yourself in a tizzy, darlin'; he'll be back to normal soon, I promise you."

I honestly don't know why, but I have always had a special bond with Cooper, so I hoped that would come to my advantage.

I followed Bella's instructions - where the best place was to park and where to stand in the playground, and she wasn't wrong. Cooper saw me almost instantly and a beaming smile broke across his face.

"_UNCLE JASPER!" _ He screamed as he sprinted over and flung his tiny arms around my neck. I held onto my nephew and rubbed his back. He held onto me longer than any normal greeting hug.

"Are you okay, Buddy?" He shook his head against shoulder. When he pulled back, his head was bowed and his eyes were glazed in tears. "Hey, what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me." But he never spoke a word, so I offered the trip to a park and he agreed to that one.

0-0

We started to walk around the edge of the park and watched all the dogs that were chasing each other in their own secluded part. I waited a few minutes before asking if he wanted to sit down and talk.

"Why are you so upset, Coop?" I went straight to the point; I didn't want to pussyfoot around the subject.

He shrugged, "jus' not happy..."

I lent forwards with my elbows on my knees and my head turned back to look at him. "But why are you not happy? We can't work out what's wrong with you and it's making us all very sad."

"I jus'... I jus'..."

"Y'know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah."

"I only want to help you, Coop."

By the way his eyes moved, I could tell he was thinking it over. "Okay," he muttered after a long pause, "...um... there's these boys at school and... and they keep being mean to me."

I felt so proud - proud that he found the confidence to let it out - but I also felt pissed; some shitty little kid was messing with my nephew, and that didn't bode well with me. I felt like calling Emmett - he'd join me in a flash.

_You've messed with the wrong family, kid. No-one messes around with a Cullen._

"What are they doing that's mean?"

"Um... um, they're calling me names like Pooper Scooper and say that I'm a baby 'cause I'm real small and wear funny clothes."

_Assholes..._

"Is that all that they do?"

_I won't be held guilty..._

"No... they push me over sometimes and say... say that my real Mom and Dad didn't want me 'cause I'm just a stupid lil' baby."

No wonder he was acting so different. The weight and worry he was carrying would have been enough to knock anyone over, let alone someone as small as him.

"What they are saying, Cooper, is a load of rubbish."

_It's fuckin' bullshit and the biggest load of crap I'd ever heard, but I'm refraining myself from saying that much. _

"But it's true." He mumbled, played with his hand and bit back his reforming tears.

"Who said was the truth? I'm tellin' you, Bud, that you shouldn't listen to a word they say. Do you want to know something about bullies?"

"What?"

"They tease because they're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah - you've got something that they don't have, and that makes them angry. And you know what you've got?"

"What?"

"You have a family that love you so much and would do _anything _for you. When your Dad comes to pick you up after school, or when Bella drops you off in the morning - that shows the love they have for you."

"I like it when they pick me up, 'cause it means I don't have to get the bus."

"Exactly!" I smiled and patted his shoulder. "And they comment on your clothes?"

"Yeah."

"So is that why you're wearing these clothes today?" I tugged on the jeans that looked so out of place on his little legs.

He jittered his head in a nod.

"And how do they make you feel?"

"...I don't really like them... the jeans make my legs feel funny and the hoodie is too hot."

"So why are you wearing them? Because everyone else wears them?"

"Yeah."

"Right, and see if everyone else jumped off a cliff, would you do that too?"

"No, 'cause that's just dumb."

"Exactly; just because they do something, doesn't mean you have to as well. Cooper, if you feel comfortable in your shorts and flip-flops, you wear your shorts and flip-flops. No-one can make you wear something, especially not a group of stupid bullies."

Finally, after an hour of doom 'n' gloom, he giggled. It was small, but it was progress. "They are real stupid actually - they went out in the third round of the Spelling Bee and I went to the semi-final round _and _they are older than me!."

_Damn, this kid is awesome._

"See! Another thing they're jealous at - you are so smart and they couldn't dream of being that clever."

"I guess you're right..."

I nudged him with my elbow, "I'm always right, Kid; I'm your Uncle Jasper."

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper."

"You can always come to me or anyone in this family if you're upset and something is bothering you, okay? But for now I think we should take you back home."

He hesitated, "I don't 'fink they want to see me, 'cause I was really mean to them."

"They just want you to be happy, Coop - that's all. But I suggest you apologize really nicely when we get there, right?"

"Right." Cooper rubbed his cheek like he was about to cry one again.

"No more cryin', Bud - you have no reason to be sad anymore."

"But I do 'cause... well, I do 'cause... 'cause Edward was my best friend and you're not meant to be mean to your best friend."

"He's not just your best friend though, is he? It takes more than the DNA in your body to be a father. All you need to do is go home and say 'I'm sorry, Dad' and he'll be your best friend again."

"Really? Bella too?"

"Bella too."

The satisfied grin never left his face for the entire ride home.

_0-0_

**Let's all just take a second and dream about the wonder that is Jasper Hale...**

**If you want to see a picture of Cooper's outfit you can find it on my Facebook page, RosieRathbone FanFiction. **

**I'm back to work tomorrow, so i don't know when the next update will be, but I'll see you all soon! Pass on your thoughts?**


	11. Summer Secrets

**I'm so sorry for the delay and that this one is kinda short; I haven't had the time to write anything of a decent length.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter 11.**

**Bella.**

The nightmare started sometime during the night, I didn't check the correct time, but I was awoken to the arms around my middle tightening and the warm body that spooned me jerking strangely. The noises followed quickly after; 'mm...', he moaned, jerking his head; his eyes scrunched in an unconscious grimace.

'_Nnn-no... no, please...' _I sat straight up and watched in horror as Edward fought out his nightmare. _'Please... you can't... no... don't.' _

"Edward?" I cupped his fisted hands. "Sweetheart, wake up, it's only a dream..." His thrusting stopped, but I knew he was still in his nightmare from the expressions on his face. "Edward." I spoke a little louder.

Before I could prepare myself, his eyes opened with a start and he stared into the darkness. His breath was labored and deep.

"Where's Cooper?"

"He's asleep in bed. Sweetheart, whatever it was, it was only a dream."

Edward scratched his forehead, then tore his hand through the cowlicks of hair. "I'm, um... I'm just going to..." He left the bed without finishing that sentence, but I understood - he was going to make sure Cooper was okay. I heard the creaking of floorboards down the hall, then a moment of silence and returning footfalls.

"Are you okay?"

Edward relaxed back down under the covers and gripped my offered hand. "Same old shit, but continues to scare the crap out of me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Since I was a vulnerable child, running to my parents after a bad dream, I've always used my Mom's advice; _tell someone about your bad dream and it makes all the fears disappear. _

"Garrett came back... and this time he didn't take no for an answer... but Coop didn't think twice and took his hand... he just... walked away, like I meant nothing."

_Oh, the love I have for this poor man._

I kissed his forehead once, twice, and a third time - because I could, and to help him. "You know that's not real, right? It's only a dream, and If _anyone _tried to do that, I'd beat their ass before they left the front yard."

Edward laughed and shook his head.

_He thinks I'm joking, I'm really, really not._

"I love you. You always know what to say."

"And you always know how to be cheesy in a serious situation." I grinned and slapped his hand playfully, "I'm only joking; I love you, too."

Edward initiated the sweet kiss, and I didn't fight him; he can be far too tempting when he wants to be.

I fell back to sleep with his arms protectively around me and his soft breath whispering my neck.

**0-0**

Too soon after that, we were interrupted again, this time by the nine-year-old clambering between us.

"Cooper." I winced at the time: 6:07am - _on a Saturday! _"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah. Can we have a Lazy Saturday, please?" He beamed.

"We can, but let's get some more sleep first, okay? It's very early."

"Fine..." He sighed, "but only, like, half an hour, 'cause, y'know, we've got a lot to do today."

"Really?" Last I checked, we didn't have anything planned.

"Yeah, we have to go grocery shopping and get burgers for the barbecue tonight! Dad said we could have one if it's a nice day, and I 'fink it's going to be a nice day!"

"Cooper?" Edward interrupted.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Shut up and get back to sleep."

We both giggled together - Edward was never one for early morning wake-ups. "Someone's cheery..."

Thankfully I convinced Cooper to cuddle up with me and get some more sleep.

**0-0**

Coop was right; the sun shone brightly the entire day and at some points of the day it was too hot to have the Twins outside. But during the cooler parts we all relaxed in the sun; Ellie and Marco lay on their blanket with a parasol for shade, dressed in their superhero onesies - Ellie was in a pink Superwoman one, and Marco wore a grey Batman one.

Edward and I sat nearby on the deck chairs and Cooper put the pool to good use. Not surprisingly, he had on his Superman shorts and tied his red cape around his neck.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's _Coopermaaaaaaan!" _He leaped off the edge with one arm outstretched with a fist. When he burst from the surface of the water, he flung his head back and laughed uncontrollably. Flash barked and ran up and down the fence around the pool, tried to find an entrance, but he wasn't successful.

"Dad! Come and join me!"

He hesitated for a second, but Edward can be as much of a kid as Cooper is, and he was soon bombing into the pool, making Coop bob with the waves.

"That was awesome!" Cooper spluttered his laugh. "Can we play the shark game, please?"

I watched in amusement as Edward pretended to be a shark and slowly chased Coop around the pool - Coop ran and swam away whilst giggling.

"I'm gonna get'cha!"

"No you won't, Padre; I'm too quick for you!"

**0-0**

**Edward**

**0-0**

All day I had been waiting for Bella to get distracted to give me the time to talk to Cooper secretively about something. Thankfully my moment came when we were in the pool and the Twins both messed their diapers simultaneously. I offered to help, but she said she could handle it and I should carry on playing.

_Sweet._

"Hey, Buddy," I whispered and waded over to him, "I need to tell you about something, but it's a secret okay?"

His eye lit up, "I love secrets! What is it?"

"Well, I have this idea, and I need your help with it. You know how you break up for summer vacation next week?"

"Yes! I'm so excited!" He slapped the water with his palms.

"I know you are! Sometime next week can you help me buy something?"

He looked at me dubiously, "okay... but what has that got to with my summer vacation?"

"I can't tell you that much, only that what we buy is very important. However, before I buy it, I have to make sure you're okay with it."

"Dad, you're not making much sense right now..."

_I know I'm not, but gimme a break; this is hard, dude!_

"Sorry, Bud..." _Just say it! _"Okay... um... how would you feel if I asked Bella to marry me?"

The high pitched squealing and the way he leaped into my arms made me see that he accepted.

** 0-0**

**What about you guys? Do you accept? Hehe.**

**Btw, if you want to see pictures of Ellie and Marco in their superhero onesies, you can find it over on Cooper's Facebook group; Cooper Troopers Working of Fate. **

**See you all next time, and send me your thoughts! X**


End file.
